


Against the World: Vegito x Gogeta

by LadyDBZElle



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Crossover, Exes, Gay Sex, High School, M/M, Rival Relationship, Scott Pilgrim References, Story Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDBZElle/pseuds/LadyDBZElle
Summary: Vegito was the new kid in Galactic High School after he and his perverted roommate, Master Roshie move out from their hometown, West City to start their new life in Tokyo. Till one faithful day, he met a blonde hair saiyan deliver boy named, Gogeta after he deliver his package to his doorstep. Soon after, he started to have feeling for this strange being. But Gogeta felt the same way however, he couldn't stay with him due his past finally caught up.Gogeta had told him in order to stay with him, Vegito has to defeat his 7 powerful Exs in order to be together. Vegito accepted the challenge and do anything to be with the boy of his dreams! Will Vegito be able defeat Gogeta's Exs or their little relationship will come to a waste!The story parody was inspire from Scott Pilgrim vs The World! Characters are own to their respectful owners!!





	1. Prologue

Before me and Roshie moved out from our hometown in West city, I was just an average teen trying to fit in. As much as I admit, I always been the toughest kid in school but I didn't bother to make friends. As much as my roommate, Roshie wanted me to be in the crowd, but I wasn't interested. I'm always been such loner till I met this kid name Krillin. I always think that Krillin was kind of a stalker trying to make friends with me and he kind of admit it, but all he ever wanted was to talk with me due to other kids are afraid of me. Soon after, me and Krillin became great friends and we share the common interest such as training, playing video games, playing sports and we even confess each other about our secret hobbies that no one knows about it. "I always been a fond about making handmade plush toys and I even created one before but it didn't came out as I wanted" said Krillin.

I laugh. "At least you tried making one! I'm never the type of person who'll do that."

"Oh yeah! What about you! What are is your secret hobby?!"

"Well, I sometimes paint in my spare time awhile back, and I even play the guitar during my breaks."

Krillin was amaze about it as I continued on with my conversation. "No way! That's so cool!" Said Krillin. "You should play in the Talent Show that's coming next month!"

"Well, I'm not sure" I said anxiety.

"Come on, Dude! I know you can do it!"

I stare him annoyed that he want me to respond his answer but I ignore it. He place his hand on my shoulder, stare at me with his dark onyx eyes with mine. He sigh. "Come Vegito. We both know we want to be notice from everyone in school but mostly me.. But-"

"No." I said with a cold tone.

"But you didn't let me finish.."

"I know what you're going to say and I ain't agreeing with it!"

"Vegito, please! You only have like what? Two more years till you get of high school! I mean sure you have the time of the world but do you want that opportunity to go to waste?"

I turned my head to the side not bothering looking at bold kid. But he was right for one thing that I'm just a sophomore and I only have two more years till I'm out of this dump. I sigh and I nod my head. His eyes fill with delight as he hug me! I push him away with an annoy. "What the hell did I say about doing that?!" I said angrily.

"I'm sorry, Vegito. I was just excited that's all!" Said Krillin.

I did a low growl as I got up from our sitting spot. "We should get going, before 6th period starts" I said.

Krillin nods as he grabs his backpack and heads to his math class awhile I have go to weight training. The bell rang as I head toward the boys locker room. In a few seconds I got out and head toward to our number roll call. I lean my back toward the wall as I waited for the others to come, it's weird that I only seen three girls in class and the rest are nothing but guys. But there was this one particular girl that I have a crush on. Her name is Aroma, she's always been the quiet one in the entire class and she hardly ever talk to anyone except for those two others girls she sometimes hangout with. I wasn't sure if she's into me but I could tell she's hard to get.

About few minutes pass, I seen others coming with along side our gym teacher, Mr. Acker. We got to our numbers as he called for attendance, I kept on staring at Aroma as she was far left side from me. There were a few times she caught me looking at her but she doesn't mind it, because she was the only person she knew I had a thing for her. After Mr. Acker was done we head inside the class to do our work out. When I was doing to my pull-up, I notice that Aroma heading outside with a weight ball alone.

"Hey, are you done?" Said Brian.

I look at him as I got up not saying anything to him. I head outside and I spotted Aroma doing squats with the weight ball. 'Fuck...! That's a nice ass for a quiet girl'

"Excuse me?"

My thoughts have been clouded with her nice ass that I didn't even notice that Aroma was standing in front of me. "Hello! Is anyone in there!" She said.

I shook my head rapidly as I slightly blush. "Are you feeling okay?" She ask.

"I'm okay" I lied.

"You sure because you were staring at my ass for awhile. You pervert!"

Just before she leaves, I grab her arm and pull her close to my chest. "What the hell are you doing!" She said.

I gently lift her chin up and kiss her lips with mine. Our tongues synchronize while I gently touch her breast. She moan between our kiss as I release it. She stare at me as her cheeks turned bright red. I gently grabs her and made her sit on my lap and wrap my arms around her waist. "Hey Aroma, can I ask you something?" I ask.

"Umm...Sure" she stuttered.

"I was wondering if you'll like to be my girlfriend."

Aroma turned around and face me as she kiss me on my lips once more. "Of course I would" she said.

For the next few weeks, me and Krillin practice for the Talent Show. Aroma suggest that she would like to play in our band but Krillin wouldn't except till she wow us with her drum playing skills. By next month, we enter the Talent Show and won first place! Soon after, me and Aroma have been together for nearly 7 months till something come up.

"Wait! You're moving to Tokyo.." said Aroma.

I nod. "Yea, because my roommate, Roshie wants us to have a better life than here.." I said.

She didn't say anything till she place a kiss on my cheek. "Well, I hope we see each other soon.."

"I guess" I said.

By the next day, me and Roshie had back our stuff and drove away while I said goodbye to Krillin and my girlfriend, Aroma. 'So much for my happy life with Aroma..'

I took a final glance over West City as we drove away. 'Goodbye West City. I wonder what new life I have restore for me and Roshie....'


	2. Chapter One: The New Kid In School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Vegito moved from West City to Tokyo with his roommate, Roshie soon settle down until Vegito discover something that caught his attention

It was only been like a month since me and Roshie had move to Tokyo. I wasn't so sure about my surrounding and especially the people as well, but that's when I started school once again like a week later. I was the new student in Galactic High School, I seen different type of students such as some Majin, a few Namekians, a few Saiyans and some humans as well. As a newbie in school, I was still the same old person back in my old school. I was never fund of making friends but as much as I want to move on with my second relationship I had with Aroma; so I just did as I plan it. I meet a fellow saiyan named, Goku who's always cheerful everywhere he goes.

He accept me as a friend till he introduce me to his other two friends. A namekian name Piccolo, who's two feet taller than me but he seems cool. Another saiyan name, Kai, he was decent and skill fighter but me and him got along pretty well. So, we got along till Goku told me that some girl name, Vados had a crush on me. I wasn't sure how to react to his answer but I shrug to his story. During Lunch, as me, Goku and the others were sitting some benches next to the band room as me and Kai practice playing our instruments. I think I did mention that I play guitar in the my prologue and Kai was good at playing bass. Soon as we started playing we got some attention from other people, wait! Did I say other people, I meant that one particular girl who's sometimes stalks me around the school, if you know this by now than yup! It's Vados trying to get my attention.

I remember this one time, when I was placing my books in my locker till Vados sneak up on me out of nowhere. "Geez! Do you really have to sneak up on people like that!" I said.

She giggle to my answer. "Not really. So, whatcha doing?" She ask.

"What does it looks like!" I answer her rudely.

I close my locker and walk away from her. Soon after, she began to follow me toward my chemistry class; I didn't realize at the time that she had the same class with me and the worst part is she sits behind me!! I always have those weird sense in me telling me that she always act so innocent behind me during class but I could tell that she's hiding something sinister. We can pause here at the moment, just image every stalker you may seen in movies, anime and maybe in real life crisis that they'll do anything to get that person you want to be with and spend the rest of your young life: such as taking a piece of clothes, hair or even something that person touch and keep it as a shrine in someone's closet.... Believe me I seen it before when Vados invited me to her party few days ago. But anyway, that's how I picture it!

Soon after, my friends began to tease me that I have some fangirl admiring me and as much I wanted to punch them to death but, I had too much pride to handle it. So, I decided to keep it as it is. About a month later, my roommate, Roshie told me that he heard some news that my second ex is coming to here in Tokyo but just a few towns away from where we live. I was shock that I heard that my ex is coming here but in the same time, it's good to see her again or should I say that she would be pissed off at me for breaking up with her since the day I moved here. I wasn't so sure how to deal with this but instead I just go with the flow and except her as a friend.

After she moved here in Tokyo about a month later, I got to see her once again and she wasn't too happy to see me and she did change her appearance since the last time I saw her. Her style was more of a punk/ rocker type of style and she was open minded than she was when I first met her. I franticly apologies to her many times about our break up; although, she wanted to slap the shit out of me for leaving her but in the same time, she accept it our decision. So we both moved on and I greet her to my friends.

"Aroma, this is Goku, Piccolo and Kai" I said.

"Hello!" Said Kai.

"Hi!" Said Goku cheerful.

"Greeting" said Piccolo.

"Nice to meet you all" said Aroma. "I heard that you guys are started a band?"

Kai nods. "Yup, me and Vegito have been practicing for awhile now but we could hardly ever find a drummer for our band" said Kai in a sad tone.

Aroma took out her drum sticks out of her messager bag and a small smile she gave us. "I'll fill up that part if you guys want" she said.

Kai's eyes were filled with joy as he began to hug her. Aroma look at me with a death glare but I laugh of this incident. Soon or later, we did our practice every weekend for the rest of the year. During December just about few weeks till we got out from our Winter break, we began to have our first gig in some middle school's holiday school dance. At first, I thought that we'll turn sound a bit weird for the kids, till it was a success and all of middle schoolers like us and they even want us to come back playing for their school festival. So, we agree to it and we kept coming back to their middle school and other schools as well.

The whole game and fortune was okay for me but for Kai, well... he enjoy it. Although, it was fun for awhile but something doesn't feel right for me. I feel like something is missing from my life... I knew exactly what I'm talking about but in the same time, I didn't want to make that same mistake I made for the pass two relationships I had. Till that one faithful day, something completely change my life and I won't forget that face or his name when he came to my life... Since the day I met him....


	3. Chapter Two: The Man of My Dreams

I wasn't sure how do I describe this feelings I have, but when I lay my eyes on him, I will surely will not forget. It all happen during the summer, school was out and me and my friends decided to hang out and take a break from performing different schools. Goku suggest is that we should all could hang out at the beach, everyone agreed with his idea. "Okay! The beach trip will be next Saturday and make sure you guys get some stuff we need for the Beach!" said Goku.

We all nod as we got our separate ways. When I got home, I notice the front door was open. I don't know if I should panic or beat someone up for stealing my shit. I quickly went inside, I look around and everything was still in contact. Nothing was stolen, not a single hand print till I heard a faint groan coming from one of the bedrooms. I quietly walk down the hallways and I heard another groan noise coming from my roommate's room. "Roshie, are you feeling okay?" I ask.

No respond from the old man. I turned the door open and made a loud creak noise. As I enter the room, everything was dark I couldn't see anything. "Geez! Roshie put on some light on!" I said.

As I open the curtains, I turned around and I saw Roshie with some random girl in his bed. The brunette girl squeal as she cover herself and Roshie fell down from the bed. "Vegito! Knock before you enter my room!" Roshie yelled.

The brunette girl started to threw pillows at me forcing me to get out of the room. "Alright! Geez! I'm leaving!" I yelled as I exited the room.

About 20 minutes had pass, the girl that I saw from Roshie's room came out of the room and gave me a dirty look as she went out the door. Slamming the door shut behind her as Roshie came out from his bedroom with some shorts on. Crossing my arms as he stare at me with guilt in his eyes or at least that how he sees! "Damn it, Roshie! This is the 15th time this month that you keep bring some random hookers in the house!" I yelled.

"I know! But can I at least have some decent fun once in the awhile" he said. "Believed me, some of those hookers I bring, they always to have a piece of your junk instead of mine!"

I groan in disgust. "Oh yeah! I'm always the one who's paying for all those damn hookers, who keeps bringing their own bills in here!"

"You know, I'm going to pay you back sooner or later."

Just before I could speak, the door bell rang. "Well, continued this conversation later!" I said.

The door bell rang again. I sigh before I could open the door. 'This better not be another hooker trying to give me her bill or perhaps, one of them trying to have a date with me....'

The last part gave me a shivers. I open the door and it was deliver boy. "Excuse me, sir? Is your name, Vegito?" He ask.

I was zoning out for a bit, I couldn't speak, I couldn't move. My mind was all over the place, I stare at the tall, blonde, muscular being with those turquoise eyes staring back at me. I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or am I just imagining him. He wave his hand back and forth in front of my face as I could hear his sweet, husky voice echoing in my ears. "Hello! Hello!" He said. "Hello?!"

I snapped out of it and came back to the reality. "Sir, is your name Vegito? Or not?" He asked again.

"Uh.. Yes... I am!" I said as my voice began to sequel a bit.

"Alright. I just need you to sign here and here" he said as he took out a clipboard from his massager bag.

After signing some papers, he place his clipboard back inside the bag and took out a middle size box out from his bag. "Here you go. I hope you have a fine day" he said as he flew away.

I went back inside with the package in my hand. My heart started to race as my thoughts went back to the blonde saiyan I met few seconds ago. My legs felt like if they were going to collapse till Roshie snapped me out of it. "Vegito, you feeling okay?" He ask.

I didn't bother saying anything as I went to my room with the package in my hand. I collapse on my bed with the pillows covering my face. I can't describe this feelings I'm having. Am I really in love this person I just met? As my thoughts came racing through my mind till I receive a text massage from Kai:

Yo Vegito! Goku just called me saying that there is going to be a party at his place tonight! Are you planning to go?

I read his text massage and respond it.

Okay, I'll go but what time though?

I waited for a few seconds till I another message from Kai.

He says like around 7 pm.

Then I reply with:

Alright. See you guys there.

I check the time on my phone. It's 12:35 pm. 'Hmm.. I have planting of time before the party starts. Might as well go to the mall and buy some new clothes.'

About three hours had pass, I finally got home with some new clothes that I got from the mall. I enter the front door and I notice the pile of mail next to the door. I place my bag on to the couch and I quickly gathered all the mail and pile them into three separate piles. Yes, I admit! I organize the mail just in case something important comes in. "Let's see bill hooker. Fan mail. Bill hooker. Fan mail."

About an hour or so, I manage to organize the mail. "There all done! Or at least I buy Roshie's bill for these damn hookers!" I said. "I should read this fan letters some other day. But for now, I have to get ready for the party!"

In a few minutes, I was done taking a shower and put on my new clothes. Just before I was to leave, Roshie came running down the hallways. "Where are you going?" He ask.

"I'm going to Goku's house party" I said.

"You're going to the party without even inviting me!"

I look at him with disgust. I didn't bother inviting him because One: he'll just walk over to some girls and asking them to go out with him. Or Two: he'll just embarrassed me in front of my friends. I sigh. "Look Roshie, I know you want to come but this is just a band members only" I lied. "But maybe next time I'll invited you."

Roshie agree with my plan and I head out to the party. Once I got there, I knock the door and some random person answer it and I quickly got in. I walk pass through some people, I seen some familiar faces and half of them I hardly ever talk to them. Passing by a few people I saw the same familiar face once before. Is the same delivery boy from few hours ago, leaning against the wall avoiding eye contact. 'Okay. Vegito, don't do anything stupid around him! Just be yourself!'

I walk toward him as my body felt heavier and heavier as I got closer to him. Once I got closer to him, he stare at me with those turquoise eyes. I was so damn nervous around him I couldn't find my voice to speak to him, I thought of something to say but I wasn't sure if it came out odd or something stupid.. "Names's Vegito... I think I seen you before!" I said as I stick out my hand. "What's you're name! Do you want to hook up!"

'Damn it! Why the hell did I say that!'

He look me confused as if he want to punch me in the face till he shook my hand. "Gogeta" he said. "Yeah, I seen you before. You were a bit strange when I gave you your package few hours ago.."

"Oh hehe... Yeah. So, do you the party so far?"

Gogeta shrug my question not bothering answering it till Goku came by with some cups in his hands. "Hey Vegito, So glad you can make it! Here some drinks for you and your little friend" said Goku as he hand the cups to me and Gogeta.

I can smell the alcohol from his breath as he keep blabbing about the party. "Goku, how make shots have you drank?" I ask.

He paused for a moment till he speaks again. "About 8 shots" he said. "Well... You guys have fun being alone together.."

Goku gave me wink and he walks away toward the crowd on the dance floor. After seeing Goku leave, I turned my head and Gogeta wasn't in his usual spot. I panic and I rapidly look around the room and I notice his spinky blonde hair walking pass through the cross and making his way to the front door. I threw my cup on the ground and dash my way to get to the door. Pushing people to the side as I manage to get to the front door till he was gone.. Gogeta left the party before I could tell him goodbye.... I felt down to my knees as I started pounding the ground. "Damn it! It was only chance I had...." I said angrily. "Now, I won't be able to see him again.."

"So you're that disparate to see me?"

I heard a voice I wasn't such if that same husky voice is him.. I turned he was there standing next to the tree. "Gogeta?" I said, "I thought you left?"

"Nah.. I just wanted to get out from that crowd" He laugh. "So about that hook up thing you mention?"

My face started to heat up after he mention that question I ask him earlier. "Wha...What.. About it?" I stutter.

"I accept it your little offer" he said.

My eyes widen with shook once he said that. At first, I didn't believe him but in my mind I was so damn happy that I had to do my little dance of joy!

At first, I didn't believe him but in my mind I was so damn happy that I had to do my little dance of joy!  
"You mean it!" I said.

Gogeta nods. I was quickly got up and pounce him to the ground. My heart started racing from the point that I could hardly breath. So we there for at least 20 minutes as we watch the clear night sky above us. Gogeta hands me a piece of paper from his pokect and hands it to me. "Here's my phone number if you want to chat sometimes" he said.

"Thanks" I said as I place it inside my pocket.

I couldn't help but notice Gogeta had that sad look on his face. I lean a bit closer and I place my arm around his shoulder. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"It's nothing.." said Gogeta.

"I know there's something wrong with you, Gogeta. is there's something you're not telling me?"

Gogeta sigh. "You got me, there is something wrong.." he said. "But is something you have to deal with.."

"Deal with what?" I ask.

"In order to be with me... You have to defeat my 7 powerful EXs Boyfriends..."

He quickly got up and started to walk away leaving me alone in the front yard. I took out from note that Gogeta gave me. Gogeta's Number: (454)3112-9290. XXXXXXX

I notice the 7 X's under his number... So, I guess I'm in a deep shit of pain I'm heading. But as much I wanted to be with Gogeta, I'll accept their challenge to win over Gogeta's heart! I'm ready for anything and nothing will stand in my way....


	4. Chapter Three: The First Ex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Gotenks is in his adult years and this AU they don't know each other or related at all!

"You did what!" Piccolo yelled at me. His voice echo from the inside of the house. "What the hell were you thinking!"

I rub the back of my neck trying to find the words to tell him about my situation with Gogeta. "Vegito, you just met the guy like nearly the entire day! Why would you just jump into a relationship that fast!" Said Piccolo.

"I know but it feels like I met him for a long time" I said. "I feel like he's the one.."

Piccolo face palm from my little speech. "Vegito, I may support your decision as a friend.. But as your best friend, I can't let you see that guy ever again!"

"What! Why!"

"Because Gogeta is bad news! Even if he told you that his ex-"

"Actually, Gogeta mention that he has 7 powerful Exs" I interrupt him.

"Thank you. His..... HOW MANY DID YOU JUST SAY?!" He yelled.

".....7 Exs.. Gogeta has 7 Exs."

"I fucking knew it! I fucking knew it!! I told you he's bad news!"

I sigh. Piccolo was still lecturing me about Gogeta was a bad influence or more like a disease that might crush my heart and dreams... But Piccolo doesn't know anything about Gogeta or if he ever seen him that could describe him as bad as he thinks. Soon after, me and Piccolo started arguing about my damn choice till something just pounce me straight to the wall. "Vegito!" Piccolo yelled.

I groan as I felt a sharp pain from the back of my head. "Geez! What the hell just hit me!" I yelled.

Suddenly, I felt something was snuggling me around my chest area. I look down and spotted Vados having her arms around my chest. "Vegito, my darling! I finally found you!" Said Vados cheerfully.

"Vados, can you please get off of me!" I said.

She quickly nodded and I quickly got up brushing some dusts off of me. "So, I heard that you're performing at in Phantom Maze tomorrow night?" She asked. "I can't wait to see you play! And maybe after you're done performing, I was wondering if you want to hang out afterward."

I wasn't sure how to respond to her request. Piccolo give me a look saying 'tell her!' I took a breath and I started explain to her about my new relationship. "Oh.. Well, I'm really happy for you" said Vados. "I wish you two best."

Soon after, Vados walks away without saying another word. I knew she didn't took it well but it was a sigh of relief that she's gone. "I guess she didn't take it to well as you hope!" said Piccolo.

I nod. "Yea, I guess. But hey, at least she's out my hair for once" I said smiling. "Well, I better get going, I don't want to oversleep during my performance."

I wave goodbye to Piccolo as I made it through the rough crowd and out the door. The next day was a the same as usual everything was peaceful and quiet morning.... Okay! I was lying... I woke up a cranky due to sleeping around one in the morning due to memorizing some lyrics..

Alright, I was lying once again.... I was kind of masturbating! So What! It's normal! But anyway, I was doing my normal routing till I receive a strange email from someone I didn't know. "Tch! Some fan mail I presume. Delete!" I said as I delete the email.

I just scheme through the email without fully reading it. As I took a sip of my Monster, Roshie came knocking on me door. "Vegito, you awake?" He yawned.

"Yea! I'm already awake!" I said as I answer my door.

"Okay just making sure, because I believe one of your friends is here and I let him in."

"A friend? I have a few? So which one? Can you describe this person"

He pause as he yawned once more. "He has spikey hair like your but blond, he has a vest, and with a green eyes."

My heart just skip a beat and my face started to heat up. 'Oh shit! Gogeta is here! In my house!!'

I quickly grab some clothes I was going to wear for today and rush toward the living room and there he was! Looking through some pictures on the wall. Soon after, he turned his head slightly and he gives a small smile. "Hello Vegito, sorry if I drop by unexpected" he said.

"It's fine.. Don't worry about it" I said as I scratch my head. "So, what's up?"

"Nothing much, I just want to come by and say hi."

This is the first time ever he would just show up randomly at my own home. Just before I could speak, my phone rang; I quickly answer it. "Hello?" I said. But no one was on the other side of the line till it hang up on me.

Very odd that someone may randomly called me till my phone rang again, I answer it once again but still give me the same respond... I hung up once more. My phone rang for the third time and it's started to pissed me off. I answer it with a hash tone. "Who the fuck is this!" I yelled.

"Geez! Calm down Vegito, it's me Goku!"

"Goku! Ah shit! I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you that call me"

"It's fine, don't worry about it! Anyway, Kai wants you to know that you better hurry and get your butt over at Phantom Maze because Kai and Aroma are already setting up at the stage!"

'Oh shit! I forgot that we have morning band practice!'

"Alright! I'll be there soon!" I hung up. "Hey Gogeta, you don't mind if you want to join me during my band practice?"

Gogeta nods my question and I quickly grab my stuff and we rush out of the house to get to Phantom Maze. Nearly 20 minutes, we finally arrive as my band members finish up setting up the stage. "You're late as usual" said Aroma in a cold tone.

"Hey I'm sorry! Geez!" I said as I grab my guitar.

"Yo Gito, who's this blonde?" Said Kai.

"Uh.." I wasn't sure if I was ready to tell anyone about Gogeta that he's my boyfriend?! "Oh! He's my.... my"

"I'm his friend from out of town" said Gogeta calmly. "The name's Gogeta."

"Nice to meet you, Gogeta! My name is Kai" he said cheerfully. "These are my friends, This Goku, Piccolo and Aroma."

Everyone greet to him, I felt a weight just lifted off my shoulder. Mostly everyone sees him as a friend but for Piccolo, he sees him as a parasite that needs to be squash permanently... I couldn't blame him though, I know he tried to protect me but I keep telling him it's my life, not his!! Nearly three hours of practicing, I knew we were ready for the concert today.

Later that night just before our performance, I drew back some parts of the curtains and I see Gogeta in the sitting with my roommate, Roshie, having their but I could tell that Gogeta felt a bit uncomfortable with him due to talking about hookers... "Yo Gito, you ready to go!" Said Kai.

I turned my head for a bit as I nod to his question. "Alright, let's get this party started!" He said.

I chuckle as I took a final glaze at Gogeta and head out toward the stage. As the curtain drew back, everyone started clapping and shouting our names! "Alright! Is everyone ready to rock!" I yelled.

Everyone cheered. "We are Tatsu Omen! And we're take over this Maze!" I said.

"1! 2! . ..1! 2! 3! 4!" Shouted Aroma as she started playing her drum.

As Aroma kept her beat of her drums, I started to play my guitar along side her and Kai follow as well.

Don't wanna be an American Idiot!  
Don't wanna a nation under the new media!  
And can you hear the sound of hysteria  
The subliminal mind-fuck American!

Hearing the crowd go nuts was pretty rad. Many screaming fan calling out, cheering on till something completely change... Out of nowhere, something just burst down the entrance door and crowd started to move back making space for the being. We stop for a moment when the being started walking near the front stage. "You with the earrings! Are you the being called Vegito!"

I awkwardly nodded to his statement. "Very well! I finally find you! Time to make you pay!" Soon after, he started charge at me slowly approaching me.

I stare at him blankly not knowing what the hell is going on. "What the hell did I do? Better yet.. what do I have to do!?"

In the clear distance, I heard a familiar voice calling to me. I turned my head slightly to the direction and it was Roshie, who's surprisedly drunk calling to me. "Fight!" That was all he could ever say to me!

With those five letter word, it quickly triggered me! I quickly threw my guitar at Kai and I rapidly punch him back! He soon manage to land on his feet keeps staring at me with those dark onyx eyes. I quickly jump off the stage as I stare at him with a serious look on my face. "Who the hell are you and what do you want with me?!" I shouted.

Without saying a word, he just gives me a playful smirk as he launch himself at me. I jump over him and kick him toward the ground. Without thinking, I place a knee on his back and I quickly grab both of his arms and place them on his back. Suddenly, he spoke once again. "Hehe.. a skilled fighter I see.. No wonder Gogeta like you" he smirks.

"Wait! How the hell you know about Gogeta?!" I asked.

He didn't bother starting at me but instead, he look up at Gogeta. "Oh! you didn't bother telling him, huh?"

He continued on smirking at Gogeta, I quickly slam him against the wall. I gave Gogeta a serious stare at him, he exactly what's going on but I knew he doesn't want to talk about his past but it's the only way I could more information about this guy! "Gogeta, Who's the hell is this person?!" I yelled.

Gogeta sigh. "If you must know, he's one of my exs." He said.

My eyes widen as I stare at the being, I let go of him for a bit and I took a step back. "It's true, I am one of Gogeta's Exs. My name is Gotenks! I'm Gogeta's first Ex Boyfriend!" Said Gotenks. "I'll shall defeat you and mark this place as your grave!"

I raise an eyebrow, if I wasn't fully if I heard him correctly. "Woah! Wait! I have to fight you?" I question.

Gotenks looks at me confused if I didn't get his message. "But.. didn't you get my email explaining about this situation?!" He said confusedly.

'Wait! The email I receive was from him!! .... Ah shit!!'

I stare into space for a 20 second till I respond to his question. "If you must know... I did receive your mail but I kind of... scheme through it without me finish reading it.." I said

Roshie shook his head of disappointed at me, I knew I kind of fucked up at this point... Gotenks got to his fighting stance and charges at me once again. Dodging his attack, I quickly swung a punch at him crashing toward a wall. I look back at Gogeta with a sad look on his face. "Gogeta! You have to tell more about this guy!" I said.

"Why? There's nothing more to talk about.." said Gogeta.

"If there's a weakness in him, I could manage to beat him!"

Gogeta sigh as he quickly stood up from his seat and float gently toward the stage. He quickly grab the mic away from Kai and stands there staring at me with guilt. "Okay, I'll tell you: I use to date him when I was in 7th grade. It was basketball, Football and baseball season began, a lot of cheerleaders had a thing for me even the other cheerleaders from the other team as well! Many of them wanted to date me because of my looks till Gotenks also felt the same with these girls. Soon after, we started to beat up some cheerleaders and even their boyfriends as well. It was for hours when we started kicking their asses till I decided to make my move. We started dating for a few days till a week later, I decided to have our separate ways."

Gotenks quickly bursts out from the wall and makes it back toward me. He soon look at Gogeta on the stage once last time. "You'll pay for this, Gogeta! Once I'm done with him!" Gotenks Yelled.

I got into my fighting stance across from him. Just before we could fight, Roshie spoken among the crowd. "Hey what with the.. the outfit?" Roshie question. "Yeah! Are you some cosplayer?" Some random guy ask.

"Are you cosplayer?!" I ask him.

"I'm not a cosplayer! This is my battle armor!" He snarled.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Gotenks gives me a playful smirk as he started to float and snaps his finger. Before I could lay a punch on him, something just punch me in the gut catching me off guard. I looks around and the same thing happen to me once more; laying on the ground flat as I quickly lift my head and saw a ghost making faces at me! "What the hell!" I cried out.

The ghosts look like Gotenks as they surrounded him. "The fuck are those things?!"

"Oh this little guys, they're just my Kamikaze Ghosts that I created to destroy you!" He smirks. "Go my ghosts attack at him!"

The kamikaze ghost launch themselves at me! Dodging those damn ghosts till those suckers fucking exploded when they encounter! I threw some ki blasts at them but they keep showing up! Till an idea just pop out from my head, I quickly dash my way out from the crowd surrounding us as I quickly grab an old antic shield off the wall. Soon, the ghosts came and launch themselves once more but I cover myself with the shield as I rush my toward Gotenks. I quickly threw the shield at him but manage to dodge till I pack a punch at him in the face causing him to fall to the ground. "Your time is up, kid!" I said as I threw him to one of ghosts coming toward us!

"Ah shit!!" As the both of them collided themselves creating a huge hole above the roof. I smile as I manage to defeat him till out of nowhere, an orange sphere started to float down and landed between my legs. I quickly grab it and it was reveal a 1-star ball! I place the sphere in my pocket and I quickly turned but I soon found that Gogeta just left... Everyone started to leave leaving me on the spotlight. I sigh in a sad tone as I felt an hand on my shoulder. I turned and it was Kai giving me a small smile on his face. I tried to smile but I couldn't, I look around the club with nothing but crack walls, a broken roof and stage that been burn down... "Vegito, maybe it's time for you get some alone time.." Said Kai.

I didn't bother answering him as I quickly grab my guitar and walks toward the front doors not daring to look back at my friends as I exited the building... I know the first ex seems easy but it was not! This was only the beginning... I wasn't sure if I'll make through the ladder of next fighter coming my way.... But I have to be prepare myself at my cost....


	5. Chapter Four: The Aftermath

Later that night, I quietly open the door of my house and quickly crash landed on the couch. Not bothering to look at the time as I lay my face on the pillow thinking about how Gogeta's stare at me with guilt... I sadly sigh as I turned my body to the side trying to sleep but I couldn't.. 'Gogeta... why did you left without explaining your reason...' As this disappointed, guilt, and sorrow grew in me, I started to shed tears for the first time... I tried myself to stop but I couldn't..! This feeling grew so much that I cried myself to sleep.

The next morning, I was still asleep with tear stain on my cheek, I didn't bother waking up as I lay there peacefully till phone made a ding noise. I grab my phone from my pocket; it was from Gogeta! My eyes widen as a open the message.

'Vegito, I know you're very upset about what happen yesterday... and I'm truly sorry for ditching like that... Also, if you don't want to speak with me ever again.... it's fine.. It's doesn't matter to me, I know you need your space...

I sigh as I type my respond back to me:

It's okay, Gogeta. You could of told me about this when we were at Goku's party.

After I send my message, Gogeta respond back.

Hehe.. I guess so xP

I chuckle as I type back.

Gogeta, I was wondering if you want to hang out again?

Few seconds later, he respond back.

Alright. I'll meet you at the mall then in two hours...

I quickly respond back.

Okay! See you soon!

After sending my message, I spring out of the couch and head to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Taking a shower always get my mind off of this ever since what happened last night. Twenty minutes pass as I got out of the shower and wear my favorite clothes: a dark blue tank top with a black jacket, a pair of ripped jeans and some converses. It's been awhile since I wore this type of clothes since middle school. I head toward the kitchen to make breakfast till a heard a faint groan coming from the down the hallway. I peak through the entrance but there's was no one there.. 'I think I might be hearing things'

I walk back to the kitchen and shake of that weird vibe I had just now. Just as I finish making breakfast, Roshie slowly walks toward the table and slowly approach to his sit and I place his food in front of him. "Morning Roshie! How's your morning been?" I ask.

Without saying a word, Roshie immediately knocks out and slams his face in his plate. I turn my head and see him laying unconscious as I rush toward him and gently shook him. "Roshie! Wake up! Wake up you old fo-"

Just before I could finish my sentence, I heard a snore coming out from him. A sigh of relief as my panic attack started to fade away. 'You old cock! You nearly gave me a heart attack..'

I gently lift his head and clean him off the food from his face and head toward his bedroom to lay him down. Cover him up with the bedsheets and quietly exited out of his room. I wasn't fully sure if I should beat the crap out of him for drinking so much or smack the back of his head for scarring me like that. I head back to the kitchen and finish up eating; although, I better help him with his drinking problem and spending his money on hookers as well. Few minutes have pass, picking up the dishes from the table and starts cleaning them. Spending my life with Gogeta wasn't as bad as I think like living in the same room with him, getting marriage and maybe having a kid or two! I chuckle of my thought bubble till my phone began to ring. I dried the last dishes and place it on the cabinet and rushes toward my room to answer my phone. "Hello!" I said.

"Hey Vegito.. It's Aroma.."

"Hey Aroma, how's it going?"

Her tone sound unpleasant and sad like if she lost someone special in her life... Before our breakup, I could tell right away she's feeling down; however, she always explain her reasons why she's feeling insecure. I for one I'm always like to give out advice but mostly to Krillin, Roshie and Aroma and no one else. Because everyone just walks away or starts running from me, even if I want to have a simple talk to anyone... I calmly sigh. "Aroma, is there something wrong?"

She paused for a short while till she finally speaks. "Vegito... We need to talk.." Aroma said.

I could hear her tone a bit shaking as she was crying for awhile. "What is it that do you need to talk about?"

Aroma paused again till she immediately hang up on me without giving me a reason. I slowly took my phone away from my ear and take at my phone for a solid 30 second till I sat down on my bed. I sigh as I place my phone to side and thought about what's wrong with Aroma. It's weird though I never thought that Aroma would call me out of nowhere, I mean like I usually called her just to annoyed her but this time, she felt different as in she a whole new person! Not like a change of style of clothing or personality, more like an empty shell and her spirit just broken...

'Aroma.... I wish you could tell me what's wrong...'

Just as I about to have another thought, my phone rang once again. 'I think it's Aroma calling me back'

I quickly grab my phone and I check it who was calling me. It was Gogeta calling me. I answer it. "Hey Gogeta" I said.

"Hello Vegito.. Where are you? I'm looking for you everywhere at the mall" he said.

'Oh shit! I was lost in track that I nearly forgot about my hang out with Gogeta!'

"I'm still at home! Don't worry, I'll be there in a sec!" I quickly hang up and grabs my things as I instant transmission to Gogeta's location.

As I got there, Gogeta wave at me with a shy smile as I walk towards him and hugs him. "That was fast, did you take a speed walk over here" he giggled.

I chuckled his little joke. "Very funny. I never knew you had a funny side" I teased.

Gogeta laugh as he punches my shoulder gently. "So what do you want to do?" He asked.

"Whatever you want, I don't mind" I said.

He nods. "Okay. Let's go check out this store I saw earlier" he said.

"Sure"

Soon, we walked to this store called GAP and we looks around the small store. I found some clothing I like but none of them didn't catch my eye, Gogeta felt the same as well. We walked out from the store and head toward another one. We walked inside the small store called Hottopic, the place was very nice and especially the clothing the have! I quickly grabs some random shit they have like shirts, jackets, figuring and even a phone cast that I like! Gogeta started to chuckle as he saw me carrying a lot of things in my hands. "You sure you have enough money to buy all that?" He laugh.

I froze when he told me that! I didn't realize that the prices in these items I got! I turn my whole body with a slightly bush crimson on my right cheek. Gogeta giggle as he approaches toward and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. My entire face just heated up as my cheeks turned to slightly pink to bright red! "How about help you with that. Luckily, I brought my hottopic card with me just in case" he laugh.

I follows him to the cashier and place my things in front of the red hair girl with white bangs in front of her face. "So, is that would be all?" She asked.

I shyly nodded. "Alright. You're total will be $86.36!"

Gogeta hands her his hottopic card and it got me some discount of my items. "Okay. I'll the point in your card and it says you have a $15 hot cash! Do you want to us it?" She ask.

Gogeta nodded as she insert the discount of it. "Okay! Your total will be $71.36."

I insert my debt card in the machine and insert my PIN number. About 20 second later, she place the receipt in the bag and hands it to me. "Your receipt inside the bag and enjoy your gentlemen" she said politely.

"Thanks" I said as me and Gogeta walked out of the room.

 

The Red Hair Girl's POV:

I sigh as I watch them leave the store, but damn those two guys were hot as fuck! I mean just look at them as their feature were carved by actual gods! Their perfect body tone, muscular features, nice jaw lines and even one of the guys' voice was deep and perfection. I could just imagine how those two would do anything to me or maybe I'll be their personal pet! I don't care what type of things they'll do, I'll be such a good pet for them.... As I daydream my sexual fantasies about those two strangers that I didn't even hear my boss calling me... "Earth to Elle! Elle... ELLE!!" Said Grey as he slam his fist against the table.

I snap out of my fantasy as Grey stare at me angrily with those light purple eyes. "Y-yes! Grey..." I startled.

"Elle, how many times do I have to tell you to stop flirting with the customers!"

"I-I'm sorry, Grey.... I promise I won't do it again this time... honest.."

"Well you better! If not, you're fired!" He said as he walks back to the stock closet.

I sigh as my friend, Jamie came by and pats my shoulder. "You should really need to keep your eyes to yourself" she chuckled.

I didn't say anything as I turned my head to the side not facing her. 'So much for my single life...'

 

Gogeta's POV:

As we walk out of Hottopic, Vegito was very pleased about his items that he bought. I could help but smile at the goofball of a boyfriend I have. Although, I'm still worry about how my exs are still tracking us down and how much they can't stand seeing Vegito's happiness toward me... I knew this was a bad timing to even hook up with him or even worst... moved to this to this city in the first place... Vegito quickly lift his head as he saw me as my sorrow started to show up. He gently pats my shoulder and I turned my head facing him. "You okay there, Gogeta?" He ask.

I slowly nod as I give him a small smile. "Yeah... I'm okay" I lied.

"Okay. How about we eat something and maybe head to the arcade next!"

I agree with his plan as we head toward the food court. As much as I admit it, I just don't want face any of my exs except for Vegito... He's my main reason why I should give him a chance and to prove himself that he's worthy of my time... 

 

??? POV:

"So, Gotenks was defeated by an entity named Vegito! I heard something things about him but luckily, I have it recorded on my notes to study about his personal life to his fighting style combat! Soon, he'll be parish by my own hands and take Gogeta back to me! No one will steal Gogeta away from me this time!"


	6. Chapter Five: The Second Ex

As we're heading toward the food court, I pick every single item they have from Panda Express! "Geez Vegito, do you really think you can finish all that?" He asks.

 

I chuckled. "Of course, I'll finish all this! Besides, I pick every single item they have because I wasn't sure what you like" I said. 

 

Gogeta didn't say anything but giggles as he kisses on my cheek. We sat down and began to eat but for myself, I started to gulped every single entree I order as Gogeta stare at me smiling trying not to laugh. Grabbing a napkin as he wipes some food off my mouth. "You have some weird table manner, Vegito" he said laughing. 

 

I couldn't help but blush as he said that, I swallow some food as I stare at him wiping my mouth. I thought for a moment after what I said the other day about me and Gogeta being together; however, I'm not sure we're ready for the next level... I mean look at us, my world is different than his and I bet he's been through the worst shit I ever been. For I think for sure, I'll protect him even risking my life for his sake...

 

About 20 minutes after we finish eating, we head to the arcade and play some games. Gogeta was just watching me play Marvel vs Capcom 2 and I was beating every single character with my three characters: Cable, Gambit and Wolverine. "Gogeta, wanna tag along and play this game with me?" I ask.

 

He shakes his head. "No thanks... I-I'm not very good at playing fighting games."

 

"Come on, Gogeta. Just one round please?!"

 

He shook his head saying no to me, I gave him the puppy eyes stare as he tries to look away, I knew he won't budge so I make a sneak attack on him. Without him noticing, I quickly give him a kiss on his lips. His eyes widen with shock as his cheeks started to heat up a bit, I slowly move my lips away from his and stare at him as I chuckle. "What was that for!" He squeals as he punches on my arm. 

 

"What? I tried to convince you but you wouldn't! So, I sneak attack you if you can change your mind" I said with a grin.

 

"B-but that wasn't a sneak attack, that was just a cheap trick you did!"

 

His face grew redder and redder by the minute. I couldn't help but laugh at his scenario, I soon gave him a hug to apologize him. "I'm sorry babe" I said. "I didn't mean to do that" 

 

Wrapping his arms around my neck as he lay his head on my chest without saying anything me but he instead just quietly mumbles to himself. I chuckle as I kiss him on his forehead, I could tell he was still blushing and growling at the same time. I place my chin on top of his head as I stare at my cutie pie. 'Hehe aww, he's so cute when he blushes like that.'

 

We just stood there for a bit till I heard a group of fan girls running outside of the arcade heading toward the front entrance of the arcade. Gogeta moves his head to the side and stares at the group of girls crowding someone, squinting his eyes for a bit till he knows something that made his shoulders jumps a bit. Among the crowd, there a being with jet black hair with lock of hair to the side of his face and he was wearing an orange and blue gi as he was signing some autographs. I felt a bit shake from Gogeta and I stare at him. "What's wrong?"

 

"We got to get of out here... like now!" He said. 

 

"What do you mean? What's going on??"

 

Just as Gogeta grabs my arm and we quickly speed walk out of the arcade without him telling what's going on? Quietly making our way out of the crowded fangirls till out of nowhere a voice called out to us that gave Gogeta the chills. "You with the black jacket!" He yelled from the distance. "Where do think you're going with him!?"

 

Gogeta looks at me as if he's telling me to ignore him and keep going; however, I knew some part of me wants me to keep going but in the same time, I'm curious who's this person that spoken up. I stop from my tracks and turn my head toward the crowd. "Show yourself, if you want to speak with me!" I said with confidence.

He immediately jumps out of the crowd and landed few feet away from me with a smirk on his face. "So, you must be Gogeta's little playmate, Vegito" he grins. "I heard so much about you."

 

"How the hell do you know my name?" I question.

 

"Let's just say a little birdie told me and the others about you..."

 

'Others?! Damn... he's must be talking about his exes...'

 

"Who are you! What's business do you want from me?!"

 

He smirks once more as he quickly rushes towards me in full speed, grab my shirt and tosses me across to a nearby women's clothing store. Crashing through the window roughly landed on the mannequins as lay there for a few minutes. "Who the hell was that?!" I said

 

The being stares at Gogeta with a serious look in his face. "Hey Gogeta, how's it going?"

 

"Nothing much... just trying to get away from you." he said cold. "As well as the others..."

 

"I see... Very well..."

 

I slowly start to sit up as the being came by and places his foot on my chest and force me to go straight down to the floor. "Who are you!?" I said furiously.

 

He chuckled once more at he stares at me down below his feet. "If you really want to know who am I? Let's just say I'm that guy who's trying to stop you for winning his heart..."

 

'Winning his heart?' I thought for a moment trying to fill up that gap till I realize I know who he is!

 

I quickly grab his leg and toss him toward the wall on the other side of the store. All the women from the store ran out leaving some space for me and him. "I think I know who you are!" I said. "You're Gogeta's second ex, name... uh? What's your name??"

 

He jumps off the wall and walks toward him as I got to my fighting position. "Clever boy! But for one thing for sure, you got half a point for my little description." He smirks. "For one thing for sorting is you never know my name eventually."

 

"That's why I'm asking you in polite way but you never respond! You dick!"

 

His eyes widen as I rudely respond to him. "You go some nerves for calling someone who's a skill fighter in ki and defense and not to mention a good-looking scholar as well!" 

 

Gogeta face palm on the last trait, he could not believe he said that in front of a crowded of people.

 

"Ki and defense?! Wait! You can't be him?! Are you Son Gohan!?!"

 

He nods. "Indeed I am."

 

"Holy shit! You're the greatest martial arts teacher in the world!! I'm one of your huge fan and I even got influence of your ki and fighting skills!" I said as my eyes glimmer. "Dude, it's been an honor meeting you! Can I have your autograph after this!"

 

"You may if you ever had a chance to defeat me!"

 

In my head I was eager to meeting him but in the same time I have to focus to defeat him before something bad will happen to Gogeta. I charge my way toward Gohan with a punch but manage to deflect and punches be back and I roughly land on my feet stopping myself from crashing to another store. I look up at Gogeta who was few feet away from me, before I could call him out till I felt a hard kick in my stomach. I groan as he threw another one and kicks me right toward Gogeta. "Sorry about that, Gogeta!" He said sarcastically. 

 

We both crash landed on some benches in the middle of the hallways, Gogeta slowly lifts his head and I force myself to get up. "Y-you dated a scholar who's a well skill fighter?" I said.

 

Gogeta sigh. "I kind of did... However, he just sort of wins my heart by reading poems and some dialogue from Shakespeare." 

 

"Technically, you kind of dated a nerd somehow?"

 

He just shrugs at my answer. "Oh sure! An ex nerd that can kick your butt without breaking a sweat!" 

 

I growl as I throw another punch at him but he still blocks it no matter how many punches I throw at him. "Is this the best thing you can do, rookie!" He grins at me.

 

I threw a kick at him but blocks it with his arm and beams me with a ki blast at me, crashing toward the wall behind us. I roughly landed on the ground facing the floor as I tried to get up. "Stay down, Vegito! You have no chance in defeat someone who can predict your every moves." 

'He's right. I can't out smart him even with some basic moves I have but wait! There's one thing I could try but it's going to be a risky thing to do.'

 

I rose both of my hands to the side of my face as I catch my breath, not knowing what he's thinking about my little plan but it will costly nearly 20% chance of winning this fight and made it out alive. "The hell are you doing putting your hands like that? Is the way for you to give up that quickly?" He said.

 

I slightly catch my breath as I smirk and yelled. "Solar Flare!" 

 

A bright flash appears blindingly attack Gohan. "Gah! My eyes!" He yelled in pain.

 

'Now's my chance!'

 

Soon I quickly run towards him and gave him a hard kick in the side and punch him the face making him stumbles back as he wipes the blood off the side of his mouth. "You son of bitch, I need you had some tricks in your sleeves" he grinned.

 

I growl as I got to my fighting position again. "There's plenty of more where that comes from!"

 

He got up and charges at me blocking some of his attacks and making my way to blasts him with a ki blast. "Enough of this! I'll kill you if the last thing I'll do!"

Soon he started to charge up his ki as the ground began to shake around the us. Trying to keep my balance as I stare at him as his body began to change. His hair began to grow longer, his arms starts growing hair around him and out of nowhere a tail began to grow behind him. With a loud scream echoing the mall, a powerful force blows me away and Gohan wasn't the same person as he was. His appearance had change as well as his power had also increase. "Thanks to you, I push myself to a whole new level of pain!"

 

I growl as a beam him with a kamehameha at him, deflects it away with a flick of a finger and moves it upwards toward the ceiling creating a hole above us. 'Ah shit...'

 

With his new form, he zooms toward me with full speed and punches me in the chin. Flying upwards and crash toward the second floor. 

 

I tried getting up but I could feel like my body wants to give up on me. Gohan walks towards me and quickly grabs me by the next and slams me against the window that was slowly starting to crack. He starting laughing. "What's wrong Vegito! I thought you were better than that! I guess not! So much for being the protector for Gogeta, you know you fail him! You know you can't continue on with fighting like this! Your body is already at a point of failing."

 

I stare at him and I knew he was right at some point; my body just gave up on me and making me feel like a dumbass that I should of see this coming. Suddenly I slowly started laughing out of nowhere. Gohan stare at me confused as if I went crazy for a second. "The hell is wrong with you?!" He said 

 

"For one this for sure, you have some answers that wrong! You may think I'm weak and pathetic but there are somethings you can't take away from me!" I said.

 

"Oh really?! Then tell me, you scum!"

 

"One, you can't take away for someone I deeply care and respect! And two, you may break me but you can't take away MY PRIDE!!!"

Suddenly a force pushes away Gohan toward the other side and sees my dark brownish hair turn golden yellow and my dark black eyes slowly turns into torquiest. I saw a yellow aura flowing all around me and I quickly turn at the window. Staring at myself as my eyes and change to a different color just like Gogeta but better.

 

"You may have turned into a Super Saiyan but that form will not help you defeat me!" 

 

Rushes toward me and I quickly teleport behind him and blast him with a massive ki blast that launched him out of the mall. I flew after him with some punches and stumbles toward the ground. He growls as he tries getting up. "Give up already, Gohan! Gogeta doesn't want to be with you!"

 

He spits out some blood from his mouth at the ground. "Never! I'll never give up once I defeat you once in for all!"

 

He quickly blasts me with a Masenko, but I manage to deflect it back towards him. Crashing toward the ground and blast him with a Big Bang Attack at him. Creating a massive crater in the parking lot, he slowly gets up and I beam him another one but much bigger than the first one! I blast him with the same move till I charge up another move that will surely defeat him. He quickly jumps off the crater and charges at me with a 10x kamehameha at me, trying to move away but I couldn't as the beam hits me cause me off balance and crash landed toward a building. Gohan flew towards where I was and laugh. "You lost Vegito. You can't out smart a genius!"

 

"Think again, Gohan!" I yelled in the distance.

 

He stops laughing and turns his head as his eyes widen in horror as my beams grew larger and larger by the minute. "Impossible! I thought I finish you!"

 

"No, you didn't that was just an afterimage I created in a split second after you launch that move!"

 

With fury in his eyes, he dashes his way towards me charging up another kamehameha. "Final Kame.. Hame HAA!!!" I shouted as I blast him with full power.

 

Getting caught from my attack as he tried to get away from it but it was too late for him. He slowly turns back his original base and gets denigrated from my attack. My Super Saiyan form slowly changes back to my original hair color as I fall down to my knees as I heavily panted. Out of nowhere a two-star dragon ball appears between my legs and I grab it and place it in my pocket. In the far distance I heard a voice in the distance, I slightly turn my head to the direction of the voice and it was Goku and Kai running towards me. I softly chuckles as I slowly started to feel woozy and I soon started to fall toward the floor. Luckily, Goku grabs me before I could reach the ground, both of them were overwhelmed and terrified of what just happen to me. "Vegito, what happen? Goku and I heard some chaos that happen near where we work and we thought it has something to do with you and Gogeta's exes??" Said Kai.

 

I slowly nodded. "Y-yea... It was Gogeta's second ex name, Gohan. But luckly I defeat him before he does any damage..."

 

Both of them nodded as Goku lifts me up but I felt a sharp pain around my body that I could hardly ever move now. "Speaking of damage, we should take you to Piccolo; perhaps he could heal up."

 

I agreed with his suggestion and Goku instant transmission to the Lookout where Piccolo usaully hangs out. Soon after, I thought about Gogeta if he made there out but I knew he was safe for now.. However, the second ex may look a bit hard but I knew this fight is still not over and I'm pretty sure I know what may happen next...

Third ex! Here I go...


	7. Chapter Six: The Crazy Fangirl

As we got to the lookout, Kai explain to Piccolo about what happen to me during the mall incident. He wasn't too happy what he told him but he knew what things aren't always too good when Gogeta is around. Hesitated at first but heals me leaving some scars around my arms and back from the broken glass. "Geez! Two crazy exes are far up my ass now!" I yelled.

"Vegito, calm down! I know you been through this before!" Said Goku.

 

"Yea but not like this! I-I just need some air."

 

I walked out of the room leaving Goku, Kai and Piccolo in the room alone. Punching against the wall as I walk through the hallway not caring about my knuckles were bleeding slightly. I sat down on the door steps of the lookout and stare at the clear sky thinking about how I'm in really in deep shit for this to happen to me. Nearly an hour pass as I sat there carelessly thinking about what it might bring next... I'm not sure if I could face them anymore...

 

I took a deep sigh as I slowly got up and walks away from the entrance. I glaze over the entrance of the lookout and quickly flew away not bothering to turned back. I know my friends will notice I was gone but I just feel like I need sometime alone and think about this situation for myself. I don't want them to get involve from my deadly situation I'm having, I have to deal with this on my own and no one else.....

 

Vados's POV:

"No! I don't believe him!" I was enraged flipping every single item on my table. Pushing everything else around my room not caring about cleaning up because my heart was broken into billions of pieces after what he told me!!

 

Knocking down my little shrine of Vegito from my closet as I burst out tears from my eyes and crash toward my bed hugging my handmade of Vegito. My brother, Whis quietly open my door spotted me gushing my eyes out on my bed hugging tightly on my plushie. He awkwardly wakes in carefully making his way toward me after that huge made I just made few seconds ago. 

 

"Vados, is everything okay?" He said calmly. 

 

Not bothering saying a word to him, he knew exactly what's wrong with me. Witnessing my shrine of my formal crush and stare back at me with those shameful eyes and pats my head. "Vados, I know you're upset about your crush getting into a relationship with someone else" said Whis as he tries to comfort me. "Sis, you have to move on and tries finding someone else who might act like him or maybe, change your type of personality of a guy you're looking for..."

 

Whis was great at doing conversation but when it comes to relationship or crush situations, he's not very good at it nor he ever was in my opinion...

 

"Whis, I don't want to move on!! I want to be with him, only him and no one else!!" I yelled. "There's nobody in the entire universe could fit in his description and personality!" 

 

Whis's POV:

I sighed as my sister was still crying over to some new kid she just meet about few months ago! Geez, can she just get over him! I mean I don't want to sound a bit rude or being a critic of her type of guy but... He looks kind of a douch or player in my perspective... He's not really her type at all!

 

"Vados, dry your tears. There's nothing for you can do, it's not like you can change his mind by acting like someone else..."

 

"Acting like someone else! That's it!!" She said optimistic. "That's how I'll win him for sure!!"

 

She quickly hugged me and flies out of her room and slamming the door shut leaving me in her room with a pilled of her broken items from her room. I sighed once more. 'I didn't mean by that... but I just hope she understand what I meant by it...'

 

Soon, I summoned my staff and magically reorganize her room after her little dra-o-rama she just had. I quietly walked toward the door and exited the room following her to her the living room. Pulling my sleeves tightly rushing me out of the house and fly to the sky to who knows where we're going... 

 

About half an hour of coming back from the store or should I say... Hottopic, holding her shopping bag as she just flying around clearing her mind of her breakdown. I smiled a bit till a corner of my eye, I spotted Vegito flying few meters away from me in the clear distance! I wasn't sure if I was hallucinating or he's really right there in the distance!

 

Vegito turns his head a bit as his eyes widen as he spotted me and my sister. He quickly flew faster before Vados could spot him, she stared at me and poking my left cheek. "Whis, what's wrong?" She perplexed. 

 

I gently shake my head and gave her a fake smile. "It's nothing, I thought I saw some geese flying by here!"

 

She looked at me disillusioned as I was just making the shit up! However, she just shrugged and flew ahead of me and quickly catch up to her as we headed home. 

 

 

Third Person POV: 

 

As Whis and Vados flew pass some clouds till Vegito quickly pop out from the cloud as he spotted them fly away. He sighs of relief and quickly flew away to the other direction. Few minutes passed as Vegito quickly enter the house, he looked around if Roshie was home till he spotted a note on the fridge. He grabs and read the note:

 

Hey Vegito, I know you'll hate me for leaving you alone but I'm going away for at least 3 weeks because I'm heading to Las Vegas, baby!! So, have fun with being alone in the house. See you soon!

P.S I borrow nearly ¥25,950 from your bank account! Don't worry, "hopefully" I might get your money back very soon... 

 

In furious, Vegito crumple the piece of paper and throws it out of the window. "Damn it, Roshie!! One of these I'll put you in a nursing home where you belong, old man!!"

 

Stomping his feet toward his room slamming the door shut not caring if the door broke into tiny pieces. Jumps on his bed watching at the ceiling angrily as the day roam by as minutes turns into hours, his mind was so focus on Roshie taking his money away again till he began to have thoughts about Gogeta..

 

His anger grew less and less as he thought more about Gogeta, he sighed as he turned his body to the side looking at the window. The cool breeze blew through his curtains and sighed once more as he slowly falls asleep. Hoping this situation will die out soon..

 

Few miles away from Vegito's house, Vados quickly grabs her bags from Whis's hand and slams the door shut. He slowly walks toward her and knocks gently on the door. "Vados, you sure this little plan of yours will ever change his mind??" He asked.

 

"Of course, this plan will work!! It was your idea after all!!" She said proudly.

 

Whis took a deep sigh. "You do realize I was being sarcastic and I never meant it!"

 

Vados ignores him taking out some clothes from her Hottopic bags and takes them out to put them on. She tried on the Tripp black lace up cold shoulder corset top with check board pants and some black heeled filled shoes. She thought it looks good on her but she could wear it during on a date or some hang out.

She removed it and tries on the black Sleeveless sweetheart dress with a pair of lace heels. Whis knocks on the door one more as he let out a groan.

"Vados, when are you going to learn to move on! I don't think Vegito will have the brains to be with you..." he said annoyed.

 

She huffed. "Think what you want, my dear brother. I'm sure he will change his mind."

 

'That's what I'm afraid of...' he thought. 

 

Vados opens the door and showed her brother of her outfit of her choice. "What do you think?" She said as she gave it a twirl. 

 

"Looks pretty good..." he said.

 

Vados smiled. "Thanks, I'm just hoping he might like it as well when I go to this concert this week!"

 

Whis totally forgot about that the concert that happening at the beach this Saturday. Soon she went back inside and puts her regular clothes back as she gave a small smile at Whis and head out to the living room. 

 

Whis always thought to himself why his sister always go gaga for that one particular person, why can she find some other guy who'll treat her right and not go for someone who'll just date you and leaves....

 

Vados doesn't understand what he's trying to accomplish but she just throws that important information out the window, she's just lovestruck, drooling some new kid she meet and she has feelings for him; however, she already knew that he's relationship with some person he just meet! He slowly walks toward his room and crawled toward his bed, silence filled his room as he tried to think for a better solution for her but nothing came out, just a blank thought. 

 

He just lay there staring at the ceiling with a second thought coming by till his sister opens the door with a smile. She wore the first outfit the pick from the store and she did a little make-up on herself as she greets me. "Whis, I'm going out for a bit to buy somethings for the concert this Saturday. You want anything??" She said. 

Whis sits up and shook his head, she got the message and closes the door. Soon, he lays back down and slowly falls asleep.

 

 

Vegito's POV:

About a half an hour passed as I woke up, I guess I must of knock out when I was busy staring at he abyss. I slowly got up from my bed and walks toward the bathroom. Taking a quick cold shower to swoon the anger I had with Roshie, I step out of the shower and dry myself off. Wrapping a towel around my waist as I headed to the kitchen to cook up some dinner.

 

As I started to prepare, my phone started rang from the living room table just as I took out some ingredients from the fridge. I place them in the kitchen table and head toward the living room, I quickly pick up my phone. "Hello?" I said.

"Hey Vegito... It's Gogeta..."

My eyes widen as my heart starts to skip a beat, I wasn't sure how I could react to this. Every single time I beat his exes he would just leave without a trace or at least telling me if I was okay... 

He spoken once more. "Vegito... I know what you're going to say or perhaps thinking about it but why did I leave you when you defeat my first two exes...?"

 

I just stood there not saying a word to him, my entire felt heavy as I tried to my voice but I couldn't. My legs started to shake a bit I can't help but to wonder what is his reason for leaving the scene like that. I took a deep breath. "Then tell me... why?" I said.

 

We were in silence for at least 2 minutes till he speaks once again. "I'll tell you everything you need to know, just meet me at the park near the Shenron Temple in an hour!"

 

Just before I could speak to him he quickly hangs up on me, I place the phone on the table and quickly ran back to the kitchen to finish up cooking. About 25 mins passed, I finish up cleaning up the kitchen and got dress before meeting Gogeta at the park. I check the time on my phone, it's 6:34 p.m; I grab my things and ran out the door and flew into the sky in tops speed.

 

About 10 minutes I made it at the parj near the Shenron Temple before Gogeta shown up. I check the time, it's 6:44 pm; Gogeta might be here in a few minutes. I look around where I was standing if I ever spot Gogeta coming by. Whatever it is he's going to tell me better a good reason why he did that or this short relationship will be a waste for me once more....

 

Vados's POV: 

Walking by the through the park was really peaceful as the sun began to set. Going to the park always been fun for me when I want to release my stress away from my problems or trying to be alone for a short while. Walking pass the duck pond in the clear distance I thought I spotted someone particular but I wasn't fully sure if it's someone I know or perhaps someone else.

I quietly scurry near the location of this person, behind the bushes my face started to heat up as I spotted him, Vegito! He was standing in front of the entrance of the Shenron Temple all by himself! I'm not sure if this was weird coincidence or maybe he wants me to ask me something. I legs felt shaking as I tried to walk out of the bushes but I could, I felt heavy trying to walk to him but I couldn't move!

I stand there like a stone staring at the gorgeous hunky, my mind was surrounded with thoughts about him, like his beautiful skin, his perfect body, well done muscle body, his cocky smile that would make any girl faint and his good portrait face! I was a drooling a bit thinking about him, I wonder how he feels inside of me. Oh how my mind was flashing me with dirty thoughts of Vegito doing naughty things to me, my face light up heating my cheeks. I have to stay calm and quietly go up to him and maybe he'll notice my new outfit.

Just as I was about to go to him a figure landed in front the bushes where I was few feet away. He was about the same height as Vegito but with golden hair and a cold attitude stare. I'm pretty sure he must be his friends or something there's no way Vegito is a relationship with him or could it be...???

He called out his name. "Vegito" he said as he walked toward him

Vegito turned around and spotted him. "Gogeta, there you are! For a second I thought you weren't coming."

'His name is Gogeta?? Is he a friend or his boyfriend?!'

I stared at him closely at the guy with the golden hair as he approach him with a hug. Vegito hugs him back as he smiled a little from a clear distance he looks unhappy or worried from whatever happen between them.

"Gogeta, are you going to tell me why you left??" He asked

Gogeta sighed as he looked at me with inferior look on his face. "The real reason why I kept walking away from the scene because I don't want any of my exes find out more about you! What's worst if I stay with you a bit longer with your friends, I might put them in danger because of me..."

Gogeta looks down and slowly quietly shedding tears from his eyes. "It's my fault for putting you in my shitty situation! I never meant to your life in danger!"

Gogeta keep on crying not caring to lift his head up, Vegito felt some tears landed on his hand. He felt his heart was about to burst as he never seen him cry like this before, after being with him he always been a strong, bold and not caring about about himself. There were sometimes he tried to put a smile on his face but he always give me a soft smile not bother what's going on in his mind.

"Let's face it Vegito... I don't think we could be together anymore, I don't want you to deal my problems" he said "I just don't want you get yourself hurt..."

Vegito gently lifts his chin up staring at his torquiest eyes, gently wiping a few tears from his cheek. He give him a small smile and kisses him, Gogeta blushes slightly as his eyes widen. Wrapping his arms around his neck as he dives in with his kiss.

I quietly gasp my eyes widen as Vegito kissed him in front of me. My heart completely shattered tears began flow down my eyes, I sat down on the ground crying my heart out! Why!! I thought I might have a chance to be with him but I was wrong?! My brother was right I was too stupid for fall for someone who's not into me!

Gogeta gently lay his head on his chest as Vegito stroke his hair for a bit. "Gogeta.."

He look up at him. "Yea?"

"I'm not going to stop loving you and protect you from anyone who wants to hurt you. I promise you that!" He said proudly.

Gogeta smiled at him as he place another kiss on his lips. "You promise?"

Vegito nodded, Gogeta felt a bit better as he wipes away his tears. "It's getting late, you want to stay at my place and rest?" He said kindly.

Gogeta shyly nods as Vegito smiles at him, gently lifts him up bridal style and flies off to the skies.

I wipe a few tears from my eyes and notices them flying away and seeing Vegito carrying Gogeta in his arms smiling at him. How much I envy Gogeta being with Vegito, my anger grew as I wanted to crush him so damn badly! I don't know how should I do it till a corner of my eye, I spotted two of Vegito's friends named, Goku walking with Piccolo.

'That's it! I know how to compete his game, making him jealous and snatching his friend away from the group!'

I quietly laughed as I flied away with an evil grin on my face and hoping my plan will succeed!


	8. .:Chapter Six: Deleted Scene:.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Originally, I was planning to put a sex scene in Chapter Six but I never bother to do so since I want to kept it as a PG 13 rating book, while the first three ones I made are kind of Rate R xD So enjoy this deleted scene from Chapter Six)

Vegito's POV:

After that short talk over at the Shenron Temple, I told Gogeta he should stay over in my place to sleep in just so we could keep this relationship going. About 15 minutes of flying we got home, we enter as Gogeta sat down on the couch and I headed to the kitchen. "Gogeta, you want something to drink or perhaps, something to eat?" I ask.

"Perhaps, some green tea if you have some" he said.

"Alright, Green tea coming right up!"

I grab the water pot placed some water on it and gently put on the stove and starts to heat up the water. I peak from the kitchen as Gogeta grab one of my Manga collection of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure from the shelf and began to read it.

He was amaze looking at manga he flip to another page as he got excited by every page he seen. I quietly giggle and head back to the kitchen and pour the hot water on the cups and add the green tea bag in the cups. I took the cups to the living room and I spotted him just finish five books of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure on the table.

I place the cups on the table beside the books, he turns his head at me with a slight blush on his cheek and places the book on the table. "S-sorry for reading your collection without asking.." he said.

"It's fine, I never thought you could finish reading them in less than a few minutes" I said surprise.

Gogeta smiles at me as he grab his cup and took a sip. We continued our small conversation and we giggled to some things I told him about my embarrasing moments. "You really did that??" he chuckled.

"It was just a dare, they made do it!" I said as I started to blush. "They just told me dance like a ballerina and to dance the nutcracker song... It was so damn painful.."

Gogeta couldn't stop laughing and I did as well after all it was just a one time thing anyway. Gogeta finishes with his tea and places his cup as I did the same. He slowly walks toward me and sat down on my lap facing me. Wrapping his arms around my neck, we stare at each other for a bit till he places a kiss on my lip. Kissing him back as I formally wrap my arms around his waist pull him close to me as he continued with our kiss. 

Our tongues invaded each others mouth invading every single place around the mouth. I moved one of my hands toward his ass and slide inside his pants. I gently slide a finger in his anus, Gogeta felt something and he gasps between our kiss. Inserting another finger in him, he quickly covered his mouth as I slowly begins to thrusts him.

I could hear the small moans coming from him, I slowly pick up the pace trying to making him moan a bit loud. Soon the plan worked, Gogeta removes his hand away from his mouth and lets out a small moan as he starts to blush. "V-Vegito...!"

I keep thrusting him a bit faster as he let out another moan, I smirk once more as he began to enjoy my little teasing. Out of nowhere he quickly comes, breathing slightly removing my fingers out of him; staring at me with his half lid eyes, pulls him shirt and roughly kisses me. My eyes widen as I could feel the tense from his kiss. He quietly whispers to me. "Fuck me~ P-Please.."

I was surprise to hear those word coming from his mouth, never in my life I would ever get laid before the end of my high school years I thought I could wait till I'm in college.

Fuck that shit! I'm not missing this opportunity this is was one chance of a life time for me!! I quickly lift him up and gently lay him on the couch, pulling down his pants and boxers and expose his dick toward me. He blushes slightly as he looks away, lick my lips and slowly starts to lick the tip of his dick to his balls. He quietly moans from every lick I did, I make my way toward around his dick and I slowly insert it inside my mouth. He let out a gasps as I slowly bopping my head up and down covering every single inch inside my mouth.

Gogeta moans a bit loud as he gently grips my hair and pants slightly. "Ah!~ V-Vegito I think I'm going to come!~" he said panting.

Sucking his dick much faster and stroking as well, Gogeta was panting heavily as he close to climax. About few more stroke he quickly comes inside my mouth, I gagged for a bit and swallows his semen. I lift my head up staring at him as his face was slightly bright red, his eyes were half lid staring back at me. 

I took of my pants and reveal my dick for the first time at him, he stares at it as his eyes widen knowing how big my dick was compares to his. I places it near his anus as I look at him knowing if he's ready or not...

"Y-you sure you want to do this??" I asked.

Gogeta looked at me as he shyly nods at me to go. I gulp in nervously as I slowly insert my dick in him, Gogeta lets out a small yelp in pain as I slowly begin to thrusts him.

Slowly and steady as I go making him feel comfortable, I could tell he tries to relax himself till I slowly pick up the pace increasing my speed and he lets out another moan. "Ah fuck! Gogeta, you're so damn tight" I said in pleasure.

Gogeta didn't say anything as his face turn brighter than ever before. I kept thrusting him as I got deeper inside of him, he moan much louder than ever making go crazy and thrusting him even faster and rougher. "S-slow down Vegito, it's started to hurt again!" he yelled.

I ignored him as I kept going till I hit his g spot, he screamed in pain and pleasure after that hit. Hitting his g spot made him scream out my name as I thrusts him more. "V-Vegito... I-I think I'm going to come!"

"M-me too~"

Just a few more thrusts till we both climax in the same time, letting out a scream of pleasure. Panting and nearly sweating as we both look at each other, I lean down and kiss him leaving a string of saliva from our mouth. "That was amazing..." he said panting.

"I couldn't agree more" I said.

As our first time doing this I never felt better in my entire life I don't know how to describe this feeling but god dammit, it felt amazing! I removing my dick out of him as he slowly sits up, sitting on my lap once more and he gave me a smirk. He whispers in my ear. "Wanna go for another round?" he asked.

I smirks back at him as I nodded, he rubs his dick with his ass making it hard. I moan as he kept going, soon he places my dick in his anus and let out a moan and quickly thrusts himself a bit fast.

So, we kept going for nearly two hours not caring if going to be midnight or the crack of dawn but oh boy, we were pounding each none stop making each other sore by the next day. I just hope the neighbors didn't hear our loud moans.


	9. Chapter Seven: Double Trouble

About a week ago, I receive a message from Goku about where I was or why I left that early that day? I explain to him what happen and he completely understand. Soon, he invited me and our friends to a concert that's happening tonight and he also said that he might bring a guest to join us, I wasn't fully sure if we should trust this person or not but I have to see it for myself.

Goku told us that we all should settle down due to the incident I had with Gogeta's first two ex, Gotenks and Gohan. The others didn't bother question me why I kept doing this... my reason was to protect Gogeta from any cost even if I risk my life to do so... Me, Gogeta, Goku and the others decided to head to concert that's performing at Lagoon Beach. "So, who's performing at the beach today, Goku?" Kai ask.

"I think the band's name was Dragon Corp!" Said Goku cheerfully.

'Dragon Corp? Why does that name sound familiar'

Gogeta look at me as I stare into space thinking about that familiar name.. "Vegito, you feeling okay?" He asked.

I nodded just as I was about to speak to him, I notice walk off to a bit and hugged someone but I wasn't sure who that might be. Goku came back with a girl holding her hand smiling, giggling and touching nose to nose at each other it makes Aroma wanna puke her organs out from looking at it. "Everyone, I want you all to meet my girlfriend, Vados!" Said Goku smiling.

My eyes widen in shock staring at her as she gave me a look like if she was cheating with someone. Out of all the people she'll possibly get but she ends up with being with Goku?! She gave me a quick look and stares back at Goku, Gogeta gently taps my shoulder as I shake my head a bit and smiled at him. "So, how did you two end up being together??" Kai asked. 

"About two days ago" Vados reply with a smile. 

"Oh wow?! That fast" Aroma said sarcastically. "That's something special..."

Aroma stares at me with her cold stare I quickly look away as she turned her back at them. I'm guess she's not over the whole break-up we had, I can't blame her for what happen between us... 

Soon, all for of them started talking to each other about their relationship, I walked toward the bench and sat down staring at the blue ocean. The warm breezes of the blew my face a bit I sighed as many old memories started to flow through my mind. I tried to forget those scenes from my mind but I couldn't, some of them were pretty good, awhile the others won't as good as I hoped. I felt a pair of arms wrapping around my neck, I look up and it was Gogeta giving a small smile at me. I smiled back slightly as I place my hand upon his. "What's wrong, Vegito? You don't seem very happy?" He asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just thinking about the concert" I lied.

Gogeta just shrug my answer as I quickly up and we head back with the others. As we got there everyone was waiting for us especially her, Vados. "So, are you guys ready to go? The concert is about to start!" Said Goku excitedly.

Gogeta and I nodded as we quickly made our way toward the crowd finding a good view spot for us to see. As we got there the concert slowly began to start, I look around seeing these crowd excited about this band I never even heard of. I mean sure Goku may heard about this band before but why do I get the feeling I shouldn't be here...

Just as I was about to have another thought the announcer step in the stage with unusual outfit he's wearing. "Hello everyone! Are you guys ready to rock!" He yelled over his mic.

"no.." I quietly said that to myself while everyone else started screaming and cheering.

"Alright! Now put your hands together for Dragon Corp!!"

Everyone cheered as the stage lights brighten on the stage flashing on the band, my eyes widen as a blue haired stared back at me and her lead guitar did the same with Gogeta. I slowly moved my head a bit as I look at Gogeta, his face expression change to his iconic stare since the first time I meet him.

You and me.... We used to be together... Everyday together always"

Her voice sounded familiar, her appearance and her style looks oddly familiar, I wasn't fully awake who she is but I feel like I meet her somewhere. 

"I really feel.... That I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe.... This could be the end..."

Her spiky hair fellow keeps staring at Gogeta made him feel uncomfortable, gently place my hand on his shoulder and asking him we should leave? Gogeta decline as he didn't bother to move his head but he knew he had that feeling that's another person I'm facing.

"It looks as though you're letting go... And if it's real... Well I don't want to know..."

Out of nowhere something just hit in the back of my mind, their front man or should I say front girl? Anyway, her figure, her hair and even her voice sounds oddly like... wait! She can't be her... 

"Don't speak! I know just what you're saying...  
So please stop explaining...! Don't tell me 'cause it hurts!" 

Soon my memory started to flow down in my mind and scattered around. I wanted to leave this badly but I couldn't, my body started getting instance due to the atmosphere I'm feeling around this crowd. I slowly started to back a bit till a few people pushed me back among them, I couldn't used my instant transmission either or else someone might see.

"Don't speak! I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons... Don't tell me 'cause it hurts!"

She kept staring at me with those blue clear eyes of hers, Why is she staring at me? Is there's unfinished business I have to deal with.. I believe same thing goes with Gogeta and that guy as well...

 

Third Person POV:

After the nearly an hour and half later, everyone having their own conversation and while some head out to the stands to buy their merchandise. Vegito and the others sat down nearly the food trunks are, the others began eating and talking in the same time somehow, Vegito felt a bit paranoid as in he seen an old flame near by. Gogeta did the same but he was calm as usual; however, he never something wasn't write for them or the new threat is coming their way. 

"Hey Vegito, you haven't touch your food. Is there something wrong?" Kai asked.

Vegito shock his head and thought of a lie. "No, I'm fine. I was just thinking about stuff."

He quickly started eating as Kai was concerned about his strange behavior. After everyone was done eating they were just about to leave till a tall security came to talk to them about something. "Excuse, which one of you is named Vegito?" The security asked.

Goku quickly points at Vegito as he tried to hide behind Gogeta but failed to do so. The security walks toward him and asked him once more. "Are you Vegito?" He asked again.

Vegito nodded to his question. "Y-yes I am, sir"

Both of them stare at each other without saying a word for nearly a minute till he spoken. "Alright, I need you come with me and you could bring with our friends as well."

They have no idea how they could react to this situation meeting the band in person made Goku and Vados shiver down their spines with excitement, Kai and Aroma didn't have the same reaction like them but they were pretty okay with it except for Vegito and Gogeta. They weren't too thrilled about this at all, they knew something was up but they couldn't explain this to their friends about the danger they might face...

"Okay everyone follows me, I'll take you guys backstage to meet the band" said the security as he walks off."

 

Gogeta's POV:

We followed the security to take us backstage to meet this Dragon Corp, I had a feeling it has something to do with that blue haired girl from the band she had something in mind to do with us. As we got there he opens the door for us as we make our way inside the room where the band is. Goku and Vados are going gaga for the band like asking questions, taking pictures and even tried to ask them for an autograph. While those two look around the room, Kai and Aroma told Vegito that they're going out of the room for a bit while the rest of us sit in the couch across from them. 

Vegito and I stared at them with their blank expression, I never felt this awkward since the day I dump him.. "Hello Vegito" she said in a seductive voice. "It's been awhile since I seen you~"

Vegito softly growled to himself as he crosses his arms. "Same thing goes with you, Bulma..."

His attitude change since we came here, at first he was happy and now, he sound pissed by the minute. Soon, Bulma turned to me with a small smile. "You must be Gogeta? I really like your vest."

"Thanks, I guess" I said.

"So how long are you and Vegito been together?"

"Nearly two months..." Vegito interrupt.

We awkward stare at each for another few seconds till Vados came and yapping around the lead guitarist, Vegeta... "Vegeta, I been such a huge fan and especially you, Bulma!" Vados said energetic. "Say Bulma, I was like thinking we should ha-"

Bulma raises her hand in front of Vado's face trying to silent her. "Can you be quiet for a minute, I'm talking to Gogeta right now!" she said trying to stay calm herself. 

But poor Vados kept talking to them without having a decent conversation with her favorite singer till Vegeta got up and immediately slam her as she collapse on the floor unconscious. Goku rushes toward as she tried to shake her. 

 

Vegito's POV:

I quickly got up from my seat and started at Vados laying on the ground as Goku kept shaking her. "That's One way to kept her quiet while we have our conversation" said Vegeta as he sat back down wrapping one around Bulma. "Besides, That was only 10 percent of my power so your friend will be conscious for nearly 3 Hours."

I clinch my fist tightly as my anger grew as much I despite Vados but he went to far on this! Why unearth would he hit an innocent fan girl like that! My anger rapidly came by as I turned into my Super Saiyan Form. "Damn you!" I said.

Charging at him ready to punch him till he quickly teleport behind me and kicks me in the back making me crash through the wall and roughly land on the stage with bricks around me. Everyone gasps as staring at me as I slowly got up when Vegeta came by with his transformation I never seen before. "You look surprise Vegito" he said as he grab my shirt. "Hehe... I guess you never seen this form before! It's called Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan or for short, Super Saiyan Blue!"

"S-Super Saiyan Blue??" I said.

Vegeta smirks at me and throws a ki blasts sending me flying upwards. The others from the room steps out and sees me crashing toward the the sand, everyone at the beach scattered as some stayed and record the fight between me and Vegeta. Gogeta came by and help me up. "W-what just happen??" I asked him.

"You're getting your ass kick by my ex..." he said.

"Y-your ex?? You mean Vegeta?!" 

Gogeta nods at my statement. "We have to get you out of here...."

I shake my head as I slowly got up wiping off some sand off my clothes. I wasn't sure if I have the power to defeat another Saiyan like me?? "Gogeta, you have to tell me some information about him!" I said.

Gogeta gave me a disgust look on his face as if he doesn't want to talk about him. He sighed. "If you must know, I only dated Vegeta for awhile. Ever since we hook up, he's always focus on one thing in mind... his training! Mostly all day and night he wanted to get stronger and become the best fighter till one day, his father send him away to some private school from out of state. I had no choice but to dump him, he focus on his career while I have sometime to be alone..."

"Most likely. Half of the story was true but sadly, I don't even care about anything else!" Vegeta laugh. "However, I'll just killed you instead, Vegito!"

I growled as I charged at him once again punching him countless times, but he keeps dodging my attacks without breaking a sweat. He quickly uppercut me sending me flying up and roughly crashes inside another building. Burst through the wall looking for me, I tried to hide my energy from him while I think of a plan to stop him...

"I know you're hiding somewhere, come on out you coward!"

'Shit! I'm in a deep end, I'm not sure how I'll stop him?!?'

Next to the building where me and Vegeta are, Gogeta May have some doubt about me fighting with Vegeta he knew that these exs are a bit trouble for me to face. "Well Gogeta, it's seems your current boyfriend won't stand a chance against Vegeta" she smirks. "It's a shame he'll be eliminated before you had a chance to see him again."

How much Gogeta despite Bulma rudely about Vegito! She's wrong! She doesn't know a thing about him, he may had a history with her but that won't break him. "Shut up, Bulma! You don't know nothing about Vegito! I'm sure he'll beat Vegeta! You'll see!" Gogeta said. "You either keep that bitchy mouth shut or I'll shut it for you!!"

Bulma didn't say anything after that as she kept silence for the rest of the fight. Believe or not, Bulma was never the type of person who get insult back! As much she had a grudge toward Gogeta but for some reason she kind of respect him. 

Back at the other side of the building, I could hardly ever get up I kind of used all of my energy to stop him but his power was far superior than mine I'm not sure if I could defeat him... "I'm going to give you a final chance Vegito! You either back down and surrender or face your death!" He said

I didn't respond him as I tried to catch my breath but I knew my answer is! I'm never going to back down with the likes him even if I'll put my life on the line for Gogeta and my friends! "Never! I-I'm not giving up!!" I yelled.

Vegeta stares at me with disappointment. "Pathetic! Don't you realize what you're getting yourself into, Vegito! You're going to get yourself killed from me and the others from Gogeta's past!" He replied. "You either back down and never set foot near Gogeta ever again!"

"S-shut the fuck up!!!" I screamed. "I'm sick of hearing you yapping about how to control my life!! I'm not backing down!!"

Out of nowhere the ground began to shake as I slowly got up, Vegeta felt the an usual power he never felt before. "I'm not giving up on myself nor on Gogeta! I made a promise to him that I'll protect him even risking my life for his!!"

Soon, the entire building began to shake as Vegeta took a few small steps back. Blue statics slowly starts to emerge around my body, I could feel the energy started to flow around me. "I'm going to defeat you even if I risked my life to protect the others from you and the league of exs!!" 

Out of the nowhere I burst out a loud scream that my dark brown changed to the same colored as Vegeta! "What the?!?" Said Vegeta surprise. 

I look at myself staring at this new transformation, I never felt this powerful before! "So this how it feels to be in Super Saiyan Blue?!" I said in surprised. 

"Tch! So what?! You transform like me, not a big deal!"

As Vegeta continued talking, I quickly teleport him behind him and kicks him hard in the back. Sending him flying out of the building and crashed back at the beach, I roughly land on the ground near him. He got up wiping some sand from his clothes. "I'm impress your speed did increase better than your Super Saiyan Form! But I don't think it'll help you from me!"

"You may think that Vegeta but I know I can stop you from harming me and anyone else!" I said as charging him once more.

Punching him rapidly prevent him from blocking them nor dodging them. I upper kick him sending him flying upward as I charged up a Final Kamehameha. Vegeta snapped out of it as he stopped himself from going any further. "Enough of this!! I'll put an end to this!!" 

Vegeta quickly charged his final flash and aimed towards me. "Let's see if you can manage to dodge this!! FINAL FLASH!!!"

His beam rushes toward me as I was ready to charges my attack back to him!

"FINAL KAME.... HAME... HA!!!!!!" 

Beaming my attack at his own sending back toward him with my attack. "N-Noo!!!!"

With those final words he was soon defeat and sending him flying toward space to who nowhere... I panted as I slowly turned back to my normal base and fall down to my knees. My friends came by to help me up. "Vegito, are you okay?!?" Said Kai.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. I just need a long rest..." I said.

I looked around if anyone I know came out as well but sadly I knew I had a feeling that Gogeta split after the fight. I sighed weakly and I stared at Bulma but for some reason, she had a look if she was worried about me... I looked at her once more and I told Kai we better get going before the crowed will soon question about the incident. Kai gently flies off taking me back to the lookout to asked Piccolo to healed me once more.

As much as this tough battle ended but I know this is just was just a test what the other exs will do to me. However, with this new transformation I unleash I know I have a chance to defeat them and defeat the ring leader who set up this death trap for me...


	10. Chapter Eight: The Fourth Ex!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Originally, I put Chichi in this chapter and especially in my notes and in my short fanart that I didn't upload it till I decided change it and put Caulifla instead! Because during Super, I like her personality, her attitude and her character and she works perfectly as the character, Roxie!)

Back at the Lookout where Piccolo stood there staring at me with hatred as he sighed with disappointment. "Vegito!"

 

"Look, I know what you're going to say and I'm not going to give up on him!" I said as I crossed my arms. "I love him and you can't change my mind!"

 

Piccolo shook his head as Kai just stood there staring at us awkwardly trying to open his mouth to speak up. But I knew the fact that Piccolo will just quickly shut him up before he could ever speak. "Vegito, I told you this before he's bad news!! You nearly got yourself killed from the second ex and third ex, what's worst you used your powers around a crowded people!" Piccolo yelled at me. "What were you thinking??"

 

I clinch my fists tightly as my blood began to boiled, my body started to get intense as my hair slowly starts to change to a different color. Just before I could change to Super Saiyan Blue just a few feet away I heard the familiar voice in the distance. "Vegito, calm down..."

 

Piccolo and I turned our heads and spotted Gogeta with his iconic stare. "Gogeta!" We both said his name in the same time. 

 

"What are you doing here??" I asked.

 

He didn't say anything as he walks us and he quickly pulls my shirt without a reason. I stare at his turquoise eyes hoping for a reason till he quickly kisses me without a second thought. Piccolo and Kai's eyes widen in shock as he keep going, he pulls away from the kiss as I stare at him in complete shock!

What the hell just happen?!?'

 

Gogeta quickly turn his head toward Kai and stares at him for a brief moment. "Hey, do you know a place all three of us could hang out for a bit?"

 

Since when did Gogeta ever asked anyone to hang out?? I mean he usually ask me but this time, he kind of change his attitude for some reason. Kai stutters a bit. "Y-Yea, I know a place..."

 

"Good because I think Vegito needs a break from his short drama..."

 

Kai nodded to his suggestion and quickly ran up to me. "I think we better leave.." he said quietly.

 

I nodded and follow them without looking back at Piccolo. I knew he was staring back at me piercing his anger at the back of my head as I could feel it. All three of us jump down from the Lookout and fly through the air, Kai told us about he might take us to this club he know from the other side of town. He lead the way as we both follow him in full speed.

 

Nearly 10 minutes, we manage to arrive at the club and I have to say it look huge as I thought I would imagine same thing goes with Gogeta but he doesn't look that impress.

 

"Thanks for the nice save, Gogeta" I said. "Because I need some alone time away from Piccolo.."

 

"No problem, Vegito. I knew I had a feeling you need to get away from him" said Gogeta as he kisses my cheek. 

 

I fluttered a bit as Kai chuckles in the background. 

 

"Hey guys, how about I buy you guys some drinks in here!" Said Kai.

 

Gogeta and I agree with him and we follow him to the this night club called Tori Z. Although, this is my first time going in here, I didn't expect the placed will be this huge. Everyone was dancing to some underground techno music as we make our way to the bar. "Yo, give us some of your best drinks you got!" said Kai as he sat down in a chair.

We followed him and sat next to him, I look around the club and it was pretty decent for a beginner as myself. Gogeta didn't feel impress about it but I knew he must of been in way better clubs than here. Soon, the bartender hand out some vodka with cranberry juice it, Kai must of order this for a rookie who doesn't drink alcohol. 

 

Kai drank it as quickly as possible and Gogeta took his time drinking as for myself however, I was a bit nervous to drink it. I took a small sip and the taste didn't turned out as I planned; the mixture of vodka and cranberry juice didn't mix perfectly as I originally attended. I put my drink to the side and stare at the people once more dancing to the music. I look at Gogeta a bit as he stare in mid-space admiring his features, one of these days I just wanna "rock" his world. 

 

Gogeta took another sip of his drink as I gently place my hand over his. Gogeta slowly turns his head at me, we look at each others's eyes. I slowly lean closer to his face as our lips nearly touch till out of nowhere a huge energy blast came to the other side of me and cause a small explosion. I quickly turned my head and look around wondering what the hell did that blast came from.

Soon out of reach, someone or something grabs a hold on my shoulders and slamming me toward the ground. I hiss as I slowly lift my head and stared a black-haired girl with messy spiky hair, a pink crop top with purple long pants stares at me with a smirk on her face. I quickly got up as Gogeta got up from his seat walks up to the side of me and stares at her. "Caulifla?" He said. 

 

I turned to him confused. "You know this girl??" I asked.

 

"Oh boy... Does he know me~" she said in a seductive voice. 

 

"W-what is she talking about..??"

 

"He really doesn't know?" She smirks.

 

I stare at her a for bit as my mind was going nearly 88 miles per hour trying to progress this little information till suddenly it hit me in full speed! My eyes widen when I realize it, Gogeta used to dated this girl?!?! "You and her?!?" I said.

 

"I-it was just a phase" he said. 

 

"Just a phase!!" She growled. 

 

"You had a 'sexy' phase??"

 

"It meant nothing! I thought it won't count!" Said Gogeta.

 

"It meant nothing!!" 

 

"I-I was just Bi-curious"

 

Cauilfla growled as she cracked her fingers. "Well babe, I'm just little Bi-Furious!!"

 

Just before she was about to an upper kick to the face, I slowly covered my face with my arms till suddenly Gogeta quickly block her attack before it could hit me. Caulifla was surprise that he manages to do so, he quickly throws her to the front crashing toward a few table from the side as she growled. I moved my arms away from my face and stared at my boyfriend who was clearly in a pissed off mood, I'm either relief or that was fucking hot as hell! Caulifla quickly stands up and got to her fighting as she stares at us with hatred. "Do that again and I will end you, bitch!" Gogeta said as he walks in front of me.

 

"Back off stank, if lord Zamasu can't have then no one can!!" She growled as she turned into a Super Saiyan. "The league has spoken!!"

 

Gogeta quickly rips off his clothes and expose his battle outfit that I never seen before, it's kind of the same outfit he wore during the party but different upgrade. "You better tell Zamasu to get his ass over here because I'm going to pound you back to the deeps of space where you belong!" He said as he powers up.

Gogeta's POV:

Caulifla growled as she charges at me with punches, I managed to block her attacks and smacks her face pushing her back a few feet away from me. Rubbing her left cheek, a bit as she throws a bunch of ki blasts at me, quickly dodging them as some flew across the club hitting objects. Glass shatters from windows to the giant crystal ball above us, I blast her with a Kamehameha at her and she took the hit and crashes toward the wall as bricks falls on top of her. I stood there staring at her if she was going to make her move, in the distance Vegito quickly scoot toward Kai who was half drunk. "Kai, d-did you see that!!" He said. 

 

Kai wrap his arm around Vegito's neck as he burps a few alcohols out of his system. "H-hell yeah, I did! I have to say y-you have a nice taste of picking women" he said giggling. 

 

Vegito was concerned about his health than his own, both of them stared at the fight between me and Caulifla. Caulifla slowly got up as she brushes off some dirty off her shoulders, her clothes were somewhat rip at least didn't show some of her private parts. Kai was cheering a top of his lungs like if he was at a Super Bowl Game, Vegito tried to called him down in the distance but I could hear him screaming. "Kick her in the balls!" He yelled.

 

Vegito facepalm of embarrassment after what Kai said, soon we both collided with each other powering up like crazy causing huge force pushing people to the side. Vegito and Kai stood against the bar staring at us having our fight, Caulifla quickly beams me with a Crush Cannon at me crashing toward the big speakers. She slowly walks toward as she charges another Crush Cannon. "I'm going to send you to Lord Zamasu in ashes, you piece of shit!"

 

I need to think of a plan before she hits me with one of her attacks, before she could fire her Crush Cannon I quickly threw my Soul Punisher at her. Her eyes widen in surprise as she quickly moves away from my attack as my attack bursts through the roof. "Ha! You missed, Geta!" Said Caulifla

 

Just as her head was turned to my direction I quickly upper kick her in the chin as she flew upwards, teleported above her and punches her in the back making her fall back down and crashes on to the ground. She slowly started to lift her head up as I landed in front her. I stared at her hostile glare. "I rather be dead if I ever go back! Zamasu is nothing but a stalker, you're an asshole and you all deserve each other."

 

"Give it a rest, Gogeta!" Said Caulifla in anger. "This is a league game!"

 

I look at her a bit confused. "Meaning?"

 

She quickly got up wiping the blood from her mouth with a smirk as she quickly turn into Super Saiyan 2. "Me oppression Vegito must defeat me with his own fist!!"

 

I quickly look at Vegito and he does the same as he doesn't know what we're talking about. "I-I don't like this idea..." He said. "I'm not to hit a girl either, it's kind of not my thing."

 

"You have no other option" I said as I quickly ran towards him.

 

Cauilfla chases after me I quickly grabs Vegito's wrists and uses him as a human puppet as I help him deflect her punches. Blocking every single attack she could think of, I moved Vegito's right arm and smacks her in the face and made her stumble back a bit. Rushes back toward us with rapid punches, dodging every punch and move to the side of her and quickly kick right in the face. She growled furiously as we both move toward her throwing her some punches, as a skilled fighter as she is he manage to block some of our attacks but that didn't stop her by getting herself slap in the face a few times.

 

She powered up once more as her hatred grew violently staring back at us. "Damn it Gogeta, let him fight his own battles!" She said as he teleport out of reach. 

 

Vegito and I look around trying to sense her energy till she teleported between me and him separating us from each other. Pushing me to the side as she quickly sprint toward Vegito and uppers him slamming himself against the steel bar. Crashing back toward the ground creating a small crater as he stares back at her. Caulifla stares below him with a smirk and charges a Crush Cannon. "Looks like your time is up, Vegito! I'll be taking Gogeta with me to Zamasu!!" 

 

Vegito's POV:

Just as she about to fired her attack, Gogeta whispers something to me. "Her weak spot is by teasing her right nipple!"

 

I look at him saying WTF on my mind. "H-how that going to work???" I said. 

 

Slowly moves her attack toward me. "When we making-out, I-I didn't know by touching there would make h-"

 

"Okay Enough!" 

 

I quickly teleport behind her as I grab her boobs. She started blushing as she tries to punch me till I quickly teasing her right nipple! She let a cute moan as I keep teasing her. "S-stop it.." she moans. 

 

She collapse on the floor moaning as she insulated from the thing I just did. "Y-you'll never be able to do this ever again..."

 

With her last moan she quickly bursts into a ball of energy and exploded. After the explosion, Gogeta came by me checking if I was hurt or damage. From the corner of my eye a Dragonball landed between my feet and I quickly grab it. It was the fourth star ball, Gogeta saw it with a surprise look on his face. "I think I should give you give this" He said.

 

He hands me the third star ball from his vest. "You must of left it back the concert after you defeated Vegeta."

 

I thank him for handing me over the Dragonball, I must of forgot to pick it up after I fought with him. Just as I was about to tell him something, he quickly kiss me on the lips as he stares at me looking sad. "Gogeta what's wrong?" I asked

 

"I have to go.." He said in a sad tone. "I'm sorry, Vegito.."

 

Gogeta quickly turns and runs off without saying a word, I place the two dragonballs in my pocket and quickly ran after him. "Gogeta wait!!" I yelled out.

 

Gogeta didn't bother to stop as he kept running away from me, I tried catching up to him but he was too damn fast to even keep up with him. Geez! Did he do track and field??

 

Soon I was at the back alley looking everywhere for Gogeta but still no site of him, I called out his name but no answer. I tried once more still gave me the same response, I knew from that point that Gogeta doesn't really want to see me again or maybe perhaps... He doesn't want be with me anymore....

I felt my heart shattered into million pieces once I thought about it. I never thought I would imagine myself thinking about that thought, Gogeta would never do this to me, right? I sighed in defeat as I walked back inside the club to grab Kai and leave this place. 

 

Third Person POV:

On top of the rooftop, Gogeta stares at Vegito down below when a shadow figure appeared behind him as he wraps his arms around him. "So, you manage to ditch him?"

Turned his head slightly at the figure back of him without saying a word to him. "I see you didn't bother telling him, Eh?"

Gogeta quickly smacks the figure in the face and took a step back. "Leave him out of this! You may think he's weak but he's not! You either back off or I'll make you!" Gogeta growled at him.

The figure smirks at him as he took another closer to him. "Oh please, you have nothing better to do than killed me~"

Gogeta growled at him viciously, the figure just stood there as he let out a dark chuckle. "Oh Gogeta, you're forgetting our little detail~" he said.

Gogeta didn't say anything else but instead he crosses his arms and looks away. Soon the figure approach to him as he hugs him once more, gently kisses his neck as Gogeta let out a small moan. Oh how he love hearing his moan coming out from his mouth, he kept doing that teasing him as his face fluttered in pure red. "You do realize I own you~" he smirked. "I'm the only one who knows your desire~"

Gogeta knew from what he meant from his desire, he never really cared about anything what someone brings to him. He knew what he really wanted.....

 

His freedom...


	11. Chapter Nine: The Aftermath Part 2

I slowly walks back to the club with my head tilting down, passing by the crowd and spotted Kai in his usual spot at the bar. I stared at him as he was begging the bartender for more shots but the bartender decline his request. I quickly walks toward him and I forgive the bartender about his drunk secession; however, he was nice enough to take my apologize but he also told me about that fight between my 'boyfriend' and his ex.

"That was amazing with those punch and kicks! We hardly ever had any kind of entertainment like that!" He said amazed. "I-I mean it was pretty cool for a short while."

I quietly chuckle from his statement but I knew he wanted to see more of the fight. "Well, I better get going and take my drunken friend back home" I said as I gently grab Kai.

"Alright and oh! By the way, what's your name?" He asked.

"Name's Vegito and this my friend, Kai."

"Nice to meet you, Vegito. My name is Yamcha."

We continued with our conversation till I told him that I have to be heading out to take Kai home before he starts something stupid. "I hope I see you again" he said smiling.

"Maybe" I said as I carry Kai in my back and walk toward the front door.

Out in the parking lot, I took out his key and quickly open his passenger seat as I gently settle him down on the sit and buckle his seatbelt. I open the other door and quickly got inside, turning the engine on and drove off to the darkness. Driving through the empty streets I thought about the incident between me and Gogeta, I tried to hold back my tears but I couldn't as it starts to flow down from my eyes. It hurt so much just by thinking about that, my aching heart couldn't hold so much pain I already lost too many people in my life...

Bulma...

Aroma..

My parents...

And now, Gogeta...

Why does my life have to be a such a complete mess...?

About few minutes of driving I manage to get to Kai's house and park his car on his driveway. I opened up his passages seat and gently took him inside his home, this was the first time I entered his house before. I mean his house is freaking huge compare to my place, the outside of his house looks small but in the inside is... well.... enormous!!

Carrying him to his bedroom after a good 20 minute search I finally found it, opening his bedroom door and walks inside toward his bed. Placing him in his bed as his breath recks of the scent of alcohol who know drinking so much can really take a huge punch in the your body. I place a blanket over him as I quietly walk out and head to the kitchen, I grab mug from the cabinet and add some water and herb in the tea pot and turned on the stove to heat.

I sat down on the table taking out my phone from my pocket and quickly message Roshie that I was taking at a friend's house for the night. I place my phone down and got up to get a drink from the fridge, just as my back facing toward the fridge till my phone began to vibrate and walks towards it.

I pick it up my phone and read the message from Roshie. Okay! Make sure you check on me if everything is okay

I shrug it off and place my phone back inside my pocket and head toward the guest room I saw earlier. Laying down on the bed was a bit comfy then my own bed, staring at the blank ceiling as my mind was filled of my forgotten memories from my past has reach it peak from my head. I shrug it off as I took my phone from my pocket and places it in the table and slowly falls asleep hoping these false statements are just are nonsense.

 

Gogeta's POV:

I sighed in despair if I made the right decision for breaking up with him. Never wanted him to go further with me nor I wanted him to be in the a dangerous situation if he keeps going like this. He already four of the seven and last are even worst than the first four. Gotenks has always been the weakest one from the league due to his stubbornness and stupidity. Gohan was somewhat decent fighter but his so called ego always gets in the way. Vegeta in the other hand is even worst than those two combine and not to mention he's a real pain in the ass for his pride to start showing up every times his with his bitch.

Actually, bitch is a strong word for someone's girl I hardly ever met and even she is my other current ex's girl. Just before I could think of anything else a knock on my door came upon with Zamasu's voice spoken out. "Gogeta, are you ready love?" He spoken softly.

"Almost. I just need a few more adjustment" I lied.

"Alright but don't take too long before we meet the twins!"

He soon moved away from my door and into his private studies; I put my shoes on and quietly walk out of my room. Back to I was saying, Caulifa has been the major asshole in my entire list; I mean just look at her, she always have that major attitude and she always make a fuzz about the little things?! Did I forgot to mention that her so call ego always gets in her way when it comes to trouble and I'm always the one who bail her out!

I head starts to ache from those fucking turds roaming around my mind as I walk into Zamasu's private studies. He turned around staring at me with a small grin upon his face it makes me wanna puke my guts out. "Well, you look lovely with that outfit one" he smirk. "Ready to go, love?"

I took a few step closer to him not bothering to answer him but he he knew my answer just by the way how my body expression is showing. Zamasu wraps his arms around my waist as he gently places a kiss on my cheek as I look the other way. "Hehe. I'll take that is a yes" he smirk. "Come we better get going to meet the twins before we're late."

I quietly nodded as we both left his studies and into his limousine riding off to the mansion that belongs to the demon twins. The two worst from the league and the second/third most powerful ones right next to Zamasu. He's far worst than the last six and I'm sure Vegito will have a hard time with him...

I'm not sure if he'll survive the first two rounds with him, I mean I heard rumors that he's quite dangerous and extremely powerful when he gets aggressive. My body began to shake a bit just by thinking about that and now I'm concern about Vegito's life against Zamasu! He stare at me with his ice grey eyes as he smirks to himself and quietly chuckles to himself. He took out his phone and dial one of the twins's numbers. "Hello?"

"Hey, I just want to let you know we're be on our way but before we go. I need you to do something" he said.

"What is it??"

"I need you to invite someone to join us to your private party"

"Very well"

Both of them hang up as I stare at the window not bothering to look at him and felt worry for the time in years...

I hope he's alright....

Vegito's POV:

The next morning was just no ordinary, I slowly wake up with a small headache. I wasn't sure why I had that and all I could remember was I felt a few tears from my eyes. Was I crying in my sleep?? Is that how pain felt like??

I slowly got up from the bed and head to the kitchen to make some breakfast. Walking in the hallways as my heart slowly keeps aching as I tried to keep going but it felt sharper, sharper by the minute. I lean against the wall as I tried to keep pace of my breath but it was difficult for me to do it because my heart was fully broken bleeding through the cracks. Can I just forget him and move on with my life or just put an end of my misery...

I can't bare to see myself crying over someone that you can't be with but I learn my lesson of love.....

Never trust our own heart when it comes to true love because that will lead you to disaster....

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: I know this prologue is kind of short but hey! At least I finish it this xD I might work on sometimes next week or at least when I finish up the other fanfic I'm working on :3 Story, Brian and Aroma belong to me! Vegito, Krillin and Roshie belong to Akira Toriyama/Dragonball Z


End file.
